The Past and the Present of Pranksters
by Rainbow820
Summary: What happens when Marauders and the Weasley twins are split apart and put into each others times. I promise the story is better than the summary. The bromance is strong, non-sexual, don't like don't read. Hermione bashing. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go the twins and Marauders what could go wrong? I will switch between 1974 and 1993 in this chapter but the others will have less switches. It takes place during chamber of Secrets. So they would all be fourth years. I know the map wouldn't have been created till fifth year when they became animagi so we will pretend they did it all in fourth year._

* * *

1974:

Severus Snape was sitting by the lake throwing rocks angry after another fight with Lily.

" Snivellus what you doing at our hang out ?" the arrogant voice of James Potter asks from behind. Severus turns to see the three most popular boys at school seems they ditched Peter for the time being.

" None of you concern Potter " Severus snarls.

" Who do you think you are talking to him like that ?"Sirius demands. Severus knows he has no insults for Sirius on his family seeing as the Black's are royalty in the Wizarding world. Lily was going to see Severus when she sees the fight.

" A prat " Severus says when Sirius whips out his wand.

" Sirius no " Lily shouts running and grabbing his arm.

" avanitineltempo " Sirius says mispronouncing at the surprise and doesn't perform the spell to throw him in the lake. James pulls Lily to him. An explosion of smoke engulfs Sirius.

" Padfoot!" Remus and James shout looking for their friend a red head boy at their feet.

* * *

Same time 1993:

Fred and George Weasley make their way down to the black lake where Draco Malfoy is bothering Hermione.

" Leave her alone you git " Fred shouts getting angry.

" What are you gonna do blood-traitor?" Malfoy sneers. George pulls Hermione over to them she had tears in her eyes they don't get why Malfoy bothers her so much.

" torneintempo" Fred roars despite George trying to stop him. They found this spell and had no idea what it did not the best idea to use it.

"FRED!" George shouts panicking. Sirius Black as a teenager is on the ground in front of George Weasley.

" Who are you and where is my brother?" George demands pointing his wand. Hermione is dumbfounded by the magical ability Fred just displayed.

" Sirius Black where am I? he says looking around at the same place he just was but it's different.

George's eyes widen and he look to where Malfoy is getting up.

" I'm George Weasley, now Come with me " George says dragging Sirius behind him straight to the Gryffindor head.

" George wait " Hermione calls running after him.

" Professor something has happened " George says rushing into the office pulling Sirius with him. Hermione slips in behind closing the door.

* * *

1974:

" Who are you?" Remus asks and Fred sits up wand clutched in his hand.

" Fred Weasley " he says standing up.

" What did you do with Padfoot?" James asks.

" Padfoot? Your the Marauders!" Fred shouts.

" How do you know?" they asks pointing their wands at him. On instinct Fred lifts his and his magic feels uncentered so he lowers the wand.

" His real name is Sirius Black " Lily says not knowing if it will help or not.

" I need to get back in the future. What year is it?" Fred asks.

" 1974 " Remus replies.

" Well your friend Sirius is in 1993 with my twin. Who I need to get back to " Fred says.

" Do you have other family?" Lily asks.

" Yeah my parents, five brothers including my twin, and a little sister " Fred replies when a moan is heard behind them.

" We have to get care of Snivellus first " James says. Severus moans and stands seeing the new boy he brandishes his wand at Fred.

" Who are you?" he asks.

" Sev it's ok " Lily says but is ignored.

" A greasy git since childhood " Fred says smirking.

" Stupify " Severus shouts angrily. Fred blocks it with ease sending his own spell back which Severus blocks stumbling from the force.

" I will not ask again who are you?" Severus asks.

" Because it worked so well the last time " James sarcastically notes. Fred stands his ground before reaching into his pocket and grinning.

" A visitor chill out, have a sweet " Fred says tossing him a lying lemon drop, a new invention which makes you lie or say things that don't make sense no matter what for a good half hour. The lies are also quite stupid you seem like a fool. Severus scoffs at it when he picks it up.

"Scared?" James asks grinning.

" Of course not " Severus replies popping in his mouth.

" How do you feel ?" Remus asks.

" Like a pretty princess " Severus blurts out covering his mouth. Remus, James,Fred, and Lily all burst out laughing.

" I'm going to make you a cake" Severus growls.

" What are those ?" Remus asks.

" They are lying lemon drops my twin and I made them they make you talk like that for about a half hour. George thought they were too cruel or something stupid like that. I was going to destroy them we are just getting good at making things. We are only fourth years " Fred says. Severus angry sends a hex at them which puts Remus in a body-binding curse.

" Severus " Lily says angrily holding James's wand arm down when a curse is sent at Fred he deflect it.

" You git " Fred roars his anger spiking. Lily reverses the hex and helps Remus up while she is looking at Fred.

Fred sends a nose bleed hex at Severus which hits him and makes fountains of blood pour out of him. Fred drops his wand in surprise and all three look at him. A teacher is suddenly at the scene and the four slip away to find Professor Mcgonagall.

* * *

1993:

" What is the issue Mr. Weasley ?" she asks looking for Fred.

" Well I expect you dealt with this 19 years ago " George replies pushing Sirius into view.

" That was today Sirius did end up here. Interesting well Fred will be ok George " she says and George nods happier. " But I would ask you to refrain from using magic the longer you are apart the more unpredictable it will be " she says.

" Well what do we do with Sirius until we find a way to get Fred back " George demands.

" I don't know they never told but we made Fred a student so we should do the same with Sirius but under a different name of course and despite what you may hear Sirius you are not to say anything in your defense " Mcgonagall says still unbelieving this boy could do what the whole wizarding world said he did.

" Why don't we make him look like Fred or well me we can use polyjuice potion and he can be like Fred" George says and they consider this.

" I highly doubt professor Snape will brew this for us. Besides he couldn't act enough like Fred despite the resemblance hmm well we could just register him and your cousin." Mcgonagall says.

" Yeah sure uncle Fabian is sure to have some kids somewhere. He can be Sirius Prewett, I've heard the name before " George says.

" I could do that it will be fun " Sirius says grinning.

" Then I will have it arranged you will be in Gryffindor in Fred's bed. " she replies knowing this won't end well.

" Ok um Fred could be sick and at home you will need to write my parents so they know the story for now " George says still distressed his brother is gone.

* * *

1974:

" That was awesome but won't we get caught ?" James asks Fred.

" No he still has the effect on him he won't be able to tell who cursed him he doesn't even know my name " Fred says.

" Why did you make him bleed so much ?" Remus asks.

" Didn't mean to without my twin my magic is unstable. Hermione my friend explained this to me once twins are rare because they have two magical cores that they share. We are pranksters so it's always difficult for them to clean up our messes. When we are apart in my time it gets weaker because the two cores are busing connecting us and not powering us. It must be confused going 19 years in the past. So it just duplicated it meaning we both have two raw magical cores without balance." Fred says getting worried what if they weren't as connected when he got back. What if he never got back.

" Do you remember what you said?" Remus asks and Fred shakes his head no.

" Come on Minny will help " James says pulling them towards their professor.

" I can't believe this is happening " Lily says. " Where is Peter ?" she asks.

" No clue " James and Remus reply at the same time. They reach Mcgonagall's office.

" Professor we need your help these two came from the future and we need to get them back " Remus says as Lily shuts the door behind him.

" If this is some prank " she starts.

" It's not professor I need to get back to my twin " Fred says never once saying anything about his other family.

" What about your parents, or other siblings?" Lily asks not getting him picking a favorite.

" Well George is my best friend, magical counterpart, and favorite brother no matter what " Fred says shutting her up. She thinks about this and her only terrible sister who she loves dearly. This boy has family and has chosen to favorite one it's odd to her.

" Well this has never happened before, I think we should make you a student. What house will you be in?" Mcgonagall asks.

" Gryffindor " Fred replies.

" Hmm you can have Sirius's bed for now, we need a name for you" she says.

" How about Fredrick Black he could be Sirius's cousin he has got plenty " Remus says.

" This could work, I'm actually already his cousin every pureblood family is connected " Fred says grinning at being related to two Marauders.

" Fine but we need to have a story to where Sirius went " Lily says.

" Family no one will asks about the Black's whereabouts " James says and Remus nods. Fred notices how close Remus and James are he guesses Sirius are just as close to them. It makes his heart lurch painfully he misses George even more.

* * *

1993:

" All right Sirius you are in the system and I will inform the professors so know one is surprised to see you " Mcgonagall says.

" Thank you Professor, let's go Sirius " George says taking him straight to the tower. Hermione trails behind not liking being the smart one in the group. She often forgets how intelligent the twins are and clearly Sirius isn't impressed by her she will show them.

" We heard Fred was sick and our new cousin Sirius Prewett is hear" Ron says upon the boys and Hermione returning to the common room.

" Clear out unless your a Weasley " George barks out and everyone files out. George motions for Lee and Harry to stay. Assuming she can Hermione sits next to Ron. She is now amazed how everyone listens to George. Sirius's eyes widened upon seeing Harry, James then he sees the eyes, Lily so it does happen. George grabs his arm to bring him back into reality giving him a later look.

" Now something has happened you do need to or get to know what so leave Sirius alone. Fred is until further notice unreachable so don't try " George instructs sternly.

" You don't have the right to keep information about our brother from us " Percy says.

" Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't but he isn't going to share " Sirius says coming to his defense.

" We don't have a cousin named Sirius despite our few times removed cousin Sirius Black " Percy says. Sirius gulps and moves closer to George wishing it was James or Remus.

" We do now so shut before I make you " George says moving close to Percy.

" George maybe you should tell them " Hermione starts. Everything on the tables starts to shake and rattle.

" No, Fred is gone because you couldn't handle a bully " George says softly his voice laced with venom into Hermione's ear. From his close proximity she can feel the doubled magical cores radiating off him. She assumed this would happen because of the time difference.

" Percy mate you don't want George angry without Fred to calm him down. " Ron says.

" I'm a prefect and the older brother he can't keep " Percy starts but George shoves him into the wall.

" Enough!" George shouts all the ink bottles shattering and everything else starts whizzing towards the growing fire. " Anything to do with Fred is and always will be my business unless I share with everyone so leave it. This is what your going to believe until Fred is back. Sirius Prewett is our cousin from Uncle Fabian before his death, Fred is sick and unreachable. Do you understand ?" George snarls.

" George "Sirius says softly not wanting to be the start of a scene and get too much attention no matter how much he enjoys it. George lets go of Percy but his searing glare keeps Percy to the wall.

" Any other objections?" George asks in a don't you dare speak voice. Everyone shakes their heads. George inhales and knows he can't calm down without Fred. The difference was Fred got worked up really quickly but had no steam. George sat and endured until he exploded and only Fred could calm him down. He storms off Sirius trailing behind despite the warnings Ron gave about an angry George. He had dealt with Remus plenty enough to know how to calm someone like him down. Everything that hadn't gone into the fire was on the ground. Hermione cried out upon seeing her notes covered in ink. She glared up towards where Sirius and George went planning to give him a telling off about his magic.

" Don't he won't calm down anytime soon " Ron says and she sighs looking up at her friend.

Sirius sits down next to George who runs his hand through hair. Sirius is impressed with the amount of magic coming off this fourth year and silently takes George's hand. George was grateful for the comfort he knew others could calm him down but no one tried and he just wanted Fred. Sirius was still getting through his head what happened and needed some comfort.

" Thanks Sirius I can't imagine being away from my time and all my friends " George says.

" I'm away from my two best friends and your twin was just dumped in the past so I think you can imagine how it is to be away from those you care about it seems you favor Fred " Sirius says.

" We don't mean to and we love our siblings but " George starts trailing off.

" You can't help but be more connected " Sirius finishes.

" So what do you do for fun everyone cleared out when you said so you have a reputation " Sirius says.

" This " George says pulling on the map.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good " Sirius says and George gapes.

" How did you?" George asks.

" Padfoot at your service " Sirius says with a mock bow becoming himself again.

" No way that means Fred is with Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail " George says pride and jealousy in his voice.

" Well I think I met a Potter down there " Sirius says.

" Yes James and Lily had Harry " George says looking down.

" Well what became of them, me, Remus?" Sirius asks. George inhales and looks down.

" I can't tell you we can't change everything that way you just need to focus on getting back to your time " George says and Sirius nods.

" Well Harry is a little prongslet don't tell him " Sirius says smiling.

" Come on let's go to the great hall and charm the ceiling to rain sap on every one for lunch, the only way to remove it is to do or say something nice for someone. Fred wouldn't want pranks paused due to time travels. " George says checking to see where Filch is.

" Mischief Managed " George says closing the map and putting it away.

" Seems like fun, yep everyone needs to get back in that spirit it's been to Slytherin around here something's going down " George says walking out of the dorm.

* * *

1794:

Fred follows them through the halls and sees people whispering and pointing to him. Fred doesn't care because he is with Marauders his heroes. So he flashes them his best grin and wink while walking next to Lily.

" So what do you do for fun in your time?" Lily asks.

" Prank, with the help of a certain map" Fred says. Remus and James freeze turning back.

" Do you have it ?" James asks.

" Does it still work well?" Remus asks.

" How did you get it?" they ask at the same time.

" No George has it good thing he better be following through with that prank needs to make sure no one catches them, It works figured out the riddle pretty quick you should've made it more a challenge, and we nicked it from Filch first year " Fred explains and they turn to each other grinning.

" Your going to help us " James says.

" We don't have to rely on Peter that way. We should have known you had the map when you knew it was us" Remus says.

" I just figured our reputation spoke for itself " James says shrugging and Fred laughs.

" Well come on the the tower then we can get what we need for the prank, and you are going to stay quite Evans " James says dashing ahead Remus following. Fred shrugs and darts after the two boys.

" Peter do you have the stuff ?" James asks as they walk into the tower.

" Who is that?" Peter asks pointing to Fred.

" I am Fredrick Black, call me Fred " Fred says with as much arrogance as he can muster and that makes James and Remus snicker. Everyone else starts whispering.

" My dear cousin is on family business so I suggest you don't ask " Fred barks out so no one will question him on the matter. He did have good looks so it wasn't impossible for him to be a Black but no one would question him.

" Nice delivery " James mumbles and Fred beams looking over the stuff they have planned.

" We are putting down invisible carpet that charges you so every time you touch someone it shocks them, they are going out of the base of the entrances to the common rooms. Fred you take Ravenclaw tower, Remus you do Hufflepuff basement, and I will do Slytherin Dungeon." James says handing out the carpet that will become invisible when laid out. He trusted Fred more than Peter for some reason he could feel the power and urge to make trouble in him.

" What about me?" Peter asks not liking being replaced by a new kid.

" You lay this out at the front of the painting it will ensure Gryffindor's don't get shocked when they walk over it " James says handing him the carpet and setting out.

" Wait we know the times for prefects so take the cloak " James says dashing to get it.

" He doesn't know how it works " Peter complains.

" That's not true my friend Harry uses the cloak all the time " Fred says before realizing what he let slip.

" Is that my son?" James asks handing the cloak to him.

" Um yes no more questions I shouldn't of said that " Fred says taking it and slipping it on while turning to the tower. Seeing no one he lays down the carpet and admires his handiwork.

" What are you doing?" A girl asks from behind. She looks at the blank floor and up at the boy standing by the window. Fred looks over at the girl and freezes. Her crystal blue eyes are the color of a clear afternoon sky. Her waist-length ash blonde hair is in its usual side braid that goes just below her shoulders. The small robes seem to sag on her bird like figure and she has books in her hand with more in the bag on her shoulder. She can't be more than 5"2 so Fred looks down at the girl.

" Avoiding prefects, which you aren't right?" Fred asks.

" No I'm Alexia Baird, call me Alex and you?" she asks.

" Fredrick Black, call me Fred " he says.

" Are you Slytherin?" Alex asks.

" No I'm in Gryffindor you?" Fred asks giving her a crooked grin that makes her blush.

" Ravenclaw, I'm going to my tower " she replies. A Fred scratches the back of his head ' way to go Freddie ' he thinks to himself.

" Well I just started I'm a fourth year " Fred says trying to get back some dignity.

" So I am now Mr. Black if I know your cousin their better not be anything blocking my way " Alex says raising an eyebrow.

" Well nice to meet you Alex don't walk there " Fred says pointing to where the carpet is and slipping away with the cloak and going back to the common room. He hears her bell like laugh as he descends down the stairs and resisted the password he heard James say. ' What are you thinking Freddy she is old enough to be your mum ' he says upset with himself. He sits next to the fire ignoring Peter.

* * *

1993:

George and Sirius finished enchanting the ceiling just in time for lunch and sit down next to each other.

" We heard a Weasel went home early " Malfoy says from behind them.

" Surprised you aren't crying in the hospital after what happened, Malfoy " George snaps back.

" And who is that?" Malfoy demands ignoring the comment.

" Sirius Prewett " Sirius replies smiling and Malfoy grumbles going back to his seat. Once everyone is settles George and Sirius mutter the spell and the sap starts raining down into people's hair only. People start screaming and rubbing their hair but it won't come out.

" George would you like help studying for Charms later ?" Sirius asks the syrup disappearing from his perfect hair.

" I would thank you dear cousin " George says politely and the syrup disappears. The Gryffindor's catch on and start saying or doing nice things. Ron doesn't.

" Why would you need help in charms you and Fred at Flitwick's best students " Ron says and Hermione huffs not willing to believe that.

" Oh Ron you really are thick " George says looking down in mock shame.

" I'd say it worked pretty well just have to wait for everyone to figure it out " Sirius says grinning.

" Of course we have Charms next let's go Sirius " George says standing up and pulling Sirius with him out of the distressed hall.

" You really are good " Sirius says and George laughs. Sirius explains the prank they were setting up and how Fred had to take over the Ravenclaw tower spot.

" Awesome now come on we should talk to Flitwick before class " George says and they rush into the classroom.

" Sirius good to see you again " Flitwick says handing him a book.

" Was it weird teaching Fred again and knowing soon enough Sirius would turn up?" George asks.

" Only a little I do enjoy a good prank the syrup was particularly creative." Flitwick says and Sirius takes Fred's desk.

" Thank you professor " they say at the same time.

" This is going to be fun " Sirius says grinning as the other students file in. They have charms with Ravenclaw so they all figured out how to get off the syrup. Most of them glare towards Sirius and George who just grin back.

* * *

Mischief Managed. The next chapter we get to see the Marauders prank in action. Not the most creative pranks I know but oh well. Hope you enjoyed remember to follow,favorite, and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back. For these future chapters I will do a full day in 1974 and a full day in 1993 without so much switching in between._

* * *

1974:

Fred sat by the fire letting the heat wash over him as he feels his magic swarm to the edges of his core looking for George. It wasn't a good feeling but the arrival of James and Remus stopped the magic from fighting as Fred stood up.

" All right we are all set any trouble at the tower Fred?" James asks.

" No I ran into Alexia Baird " Fred says.

" She's alright never would go out with us says she didn't trust us " James says rolling his eyes he only wanted Lily now.

" She seemed to know what I was up to and stepped over the carpet even though it was invisible " Fred says.

" Hope she doesn't ruin it for the Ravenclaws " Remus says sitting next to Fred James sits on the other side of him. Peter glares at the back of Fred's head anger rising as they look over the map silently planning a prank that he can't hear.

" Wormtail go get us some parchment " James says and Peter struts off to get it.

" We are going to write all this down Moony " James says happily wanting to make something with Fred.

" The full moon is coming " Remus says softly to James.

" This will have to wait Fred we have something to take care of " James says standing.

" Wait full moon is he a " Fred starts quickly getting it. Remus covers his mouth and nods they pull him upstairs to the a fourth year room. The two bunk beds were a mess and one Fred sleep in till he got home.

" Yes we dealt with it like this. " James says and Remus looks sick about someone knowing his secret. James turns into a stag and Fred gapes at him. James turns back grinning.

" Wow " Fred says.

" It took us forever to learn but you have a doubled magic core maybe you could " James says.

" No we couldn't endanger him like that " Remus says quickly.

" Well let's see if he could conjure a patronus " James says and Fred nods.

" Think of your happiest memory, and say Expecto Patronum " James says. Fred thinks back and sees it, him and his brother being sorted into Gryffindor the knowledge they couldn't be separated.

" Expecto Patronum " Fred says loudly feeling his two cores combining and the magic flowing down his arm the memory lighting up in his head and when he opens his eyes a silver fox is strutting around the dorm room

" Why did you guys leave " Peter complains then he sees Fred and frowns. Giving the parchment to James.

" It's lunch let's go " Remus says and the three walk out leaving an angry Peter behind and he trails behind them. They watch and snicker in the halls as people passing each other get shocked and everyone starts staying away from each other.

" Funny glad I walked in front of your painting " Alex says walking up to Fred who grins.

" It isn't it Alexia " Peter says and she looks over to him.

" Alex call me Alex " she says rolling her eyes and falling in step next to Fred.

" Glad you like it " Fred says slipping an arm around her waist and she doesn't protest.

" Evans how you feeling?" James asks and she glares.

" This isn't funny " Lily says her eyes drifting to the arm Fred has around Alex.

" Fred can I talk to you ?" she asks and Fred nods following.

" Jealous Potter?" Severus asks from behind.

" No you should be I'm all set " James says grinning about knowing what happens. Fred is talking closely to Lily and he makes her laugh. Severus is going to stop them when someone hits him and they both get shocked hissing from the pain.

" Fred it isn't funny you could screw up the timeline " Lily says schooling her features.

" Alright if you say so I'll make sure to stay away from ruining time " Fred says escorting her into the great hall. Everyone is spread out at tables shocking each other as they reach for things.

" I don't know who cast this but I do know Professor Flitwick will be removing it and anyone who has knowledge of who cast this step forward. " Dumbledore says looking at the Marauders a twinkle in his eyes. Lily smiles at James at sits next to Fred while they look up at the head master.

" No one well enjoy lunch then " Dumbledore says sitting down and Flitwick casts a spell that will uncharge everyone. Fred is smiling while eating his food and catches Alex's eye she smiles at him and look down remembering what Lily said.

" Come on Moony let's just try him we have a free period after Transfiguration" James pleads.

" I have two because I dropped Divination while I'm here going to make the most of it. " Fred says.

" We should drop it to, that class is a joke Sirius won't even take it with us " James says and Remus agrees.

" But I like that class" Peter protests.

" It's ok Wormtail we don't have to do everything together" James says and they go to bed early for Transfiguration and help Fred.

"Mr. Black can you turn this rat into a water goblet for me just a little test " Mcgonagall asks.

" That's second year work " Fred complains but he taps the rat with his wand and it turns into a goblet.

" We don't teach wordless spells yet you're only a fourth year " she says impressed.

" My brother and I have been working on them and wand less magic so far we can only start and put out fire " Fred says waving his hand over a candle and it lights up. He snaps and the fire goes out. The other three are impressed by his magic but he feels less self conscious with more magic in him.

" You will do fine then here is a copy of the book you make take Sirius's desk " she says handing it to him. Remus and James are talking in the corner and Remus doesn't look happy about the outcome.

" And boys don't drag him into your pranks " she says.

" I volunteered " Fred says and she sighs shaking her head and waits at the front for the students to file in. James takes his spot next to Fred while Remus sits next to Peter. It's Ravenclaw they have most of their classes with. Alex sits three seats behind Fred. They are turning medium sized animals into jackets. The dog sits on the table in front of Fred while a rather large snake slithers in front of James.

" One, two, three, intunicam " She instructs. Fred taps the dog on the head three times.

" intunicam " he recites and the dog turns into a black fuzzy coat. James's turns into a scaled jacket that looks really cool. Fred looks behind him to see Alex turn a calf into a leather jacket. James and Fred move to help Peter. Remus made his dog into a furry yellow jacket. Peter couldn't turn his Falcon into any sort of coat.

" inattunicam " Peter stutters angrily shaking his wand which just sparks.

" Peter calm down. Tap the falcon three times slowly and clearly say in tunicam " Fred instructs. Glaring Peter taps the Falcon three times.

" in tunicam " he says slowly and the bird becomes a brown feathered jacket.

" Good job for getting Peter, Mr. Black to perform a spell 5 points Gryffindor " Mcgonagall says and Fred beams.

" See Moony he's good " James says which only makes Fred prouser.

" Good job Fred thats stellar work " Alex says when Fred goes to talk to her.

" Thank you, nice jacket " he says and she blushes.

" What are you up to after class?" she asks.

" Hanging with Remus and James, next period?" Fred asks.

" Arithmancy " she says and he frowns.

" I'll figure something out " Fred says returning to his seat. They reverse the spell.

" Professor " Fred says moving to the front.

" Yes? " she asks.

" Well I have two free periods next and I was thinking in place of Divination I could take Arithmancy " Fred says.

" I will talk to professor Vector you can start tomorrow " she says.

" Count us in " James says with Remus nodding next to him.

" She will be overjoyed " Mcgonagall says waving them out.

" Why did you pick up that class?" Remus asks.

" See you later Fred " Alex says walking towards the Library. Fred waves smiling a lovestruck look on his face.

" Not a good idea " Remus says and James shakes his head laughing.

" At least we can be there to watch him " James says and Fred sticks out his tongue. Fred takes notice of how James and Remus walk hand in hand sometimes or in this case James grabbing Remus's sleeve.

" Some people get weirded out by our closeness are you?" Remus asks.

" What, oh no just makes me miss George we are the same way" Fred says sadly. James and Remus look at each other before both taking one of Fred's hands. He smiles at the touch. They all run out to the edge of the Forbidden forest so no one can follow. Peter had to attend detention after covering for Sirius yesterday so they are going without him. Fred and Remus hide under the invisibility cloak while James becomes a stag. They go into the center of the forest into a clearing. James changes back.

" Ok so you will most likely be a fox seen by your Patronus, We think with your doubled magical core and already vast knowledge of complicated magic you could become one with our help " James says and Fred nods.

" You need your wand and this mandrake leaf it's a bit disgusting, well really disgusting. You have to bite this while thinking about if you could just be an animal " James says apologetically. Fred takes the leaf and places it between his teeth holding his wand and thinking. He feels his magic move like it wants to shrink and he can suddenly hear better James starts to snicker so he opens his eyes.

" Fred mate your ears " Remus says and Fred reaches up feeling fox years he blushes.

" It took us forever to get a reaction so good job. Sirius had a tail that luckily his robes hid and I had some antlers that my hair hid " James says laughing and Fed joins in.

" Well I'll just use a concealment charm I feel quite faint " Fred says.

" Oh yes it is tiring why don't you rest and we can come up with a few prank idea " Remus says and they nod sitting down.

" We could enchant everyone's cup to spit at them for a morning wake up " Fred suggests.

" Good idea Snivellus could also use a good wake up so he isn't so cranky " James says and all three start laughing.

" Do you have any idea how to get home?" Remus asks.

" No, I will soon enough I do miss my brother " Fred says. " I'm sure Sirius misses you and you miss him, George is most likely having the time of his life " Fred says smiling.

" Oh we do but if George is as much like you as you said then Sirius is having a blast " James says.

" Sirius is pretty much our brother we could be triplets " Remus says.

" You don't include Peter a lot do you?" Fred asks.

" You don't include your other family a lot do you?" James asks.

" Touché " Fred says grinning and casting the concealment charm on his ears.

" What was the prank you planned with your brother before you came here?" Remus asks.

" It was getting very Slytherin so we planned during lunch today that syrup would rain down on everyone and the only way to get rid of it, was to say or do something nice for someone " Fred explains and they smile.

" That's really good. " James says and Fred beams.

" I heard professor Vector is really strict from Sirius he will be delighted to know we are taking it with him " Remus says.

" I wish I could meet him George ought to have stories " Fred says.

" How did you get your names?" Fred asks.

" Well from our forms, for my antlers Prongs. For Remus's condition Moony. Padfoot for Sirius's padded feet as a dog. Wormtail for Peter's rats worm like tail " James explains.

" You need a name if you become one" Remus decides.

" How about kit, a baby fox?" James suggests.

" I'm the same age as you " Fred protests.

" Actually we are about 18 years older than you. Considering we are fourteen and you are making you born in like 1978." Remus says and Fred sticks out his tongue.

" I second kit, two out a three tough luck mate " Remus says.

" Alright it could get worse " Fred says relenting while still being happy about getting to know them at all.

* They sit and talk for our getting closer and soon Fred is a closer friend to them than Peter. They have to go back for the final class of the day Remus, Fred, and James all have different classes. Peter takes Charms at this time instead of with the other three. Fred has Care of magical creatures, Remus has Study of ancient Runes. While James usually with Sirius has Ghoul studies.*

Fred cares for a grindylow missing George more. When he isn't with James and Remus his magic is always trying to get out. He has a small amount focused on keeping his ears looking normal while the rest is pounding around looking for George. Soon enough the class is dismissed and Fred heads straight to the Great Hall. Alex meets him in the hallway.

" Where did you come from?" Fred asks.

" Magical Theory, You?" Alex replies.

" Care of magical creatures " Fred answers taking her arm and they walk to the great hall. Remus and James are sitting a spot saved for Fred.

" See you later " Fred says walking to his friends and his core stops fighting him.

" So " James starts.

" Don't even dare " Fred says smiling.

" Still a bad idea " Remus says.

"Come on Moony " James says play punching his shoulder.

" Speaking of Moony tonight Peter we go get the stuff " James says lowly. Peter brightens up at the aspect of being included before Fred. After dinner they go up to the common room and Remus goes up to bed early dreading the following night. Fred follows him while Peter and James sneak off to get the medicine.

" You ok?" Fred asks.

" For now " Remus says.

" I'm going to take a shower." Fred says and Remus nods dread filling him. Remus tosses him some of Sirius's nice cotton sleeping clothes. Fred comes back out in his sleep clothes and Remus starts laughing.

" What?" Fred asks.

" Kit your ears " Remus says smiling still and Fred blushes pointing his wand at them and muttering the spell again.

" Good night Fred " Remus says.

" Night Remus " Fred says taking the bunk under James. Peter is above Remus they have a private room for Remus and his friends because of his condition. Fred is asleep when he hears whimpers behind him.

" George?" He calls out before remembering he isn't with him. He turns to see they haven't returned yet and Remus is thrashing around. Fred takes his hand rubbing circles over the back of it.

" James?" Remus asks.

" It's Fred are you ok?" he asks.

" Just nightmares before the full moon I'll be fine go back to sleep, kit " Remus says. Fred sighs pushing Remus over and crawling into bed next to him.

" Stubborn just like George, if I don't do this you'll have nightmares all night " Fred says.

" Usually Sirius or James does this I don't want to bother you with it " Remus says looking down.

" Well Sirius and James aren't here so I'm taking over. George doesn't have anyone right now " Fred says softly.

" Sirius would do this if he was having nightmares I'm sure of it. " Remus says which makes Fred feel better. They both fall back asleep and Remus is calm with the presence of his new friend. James and Peter come back with everything they will need for tomorrow night. James looks expecting to see Remus thrashing but he is sleeping peacefully next to Fred. Peter scowls Remus never asked Peter to comfort him during a nightmare. He didn't like how quickly Fred came in and started changing things.

James moves to Fred seeing his ears are still hidden he changes them back to the fox ones believing he shouldn't have to hide to them. " Night Moony, Kit " he says softly grinning at the two of them.

" What happened ?" Peter asks.

" Animagi practice come on we need our rest." James says climbing up to his bunk and Peter does the same upset at Fred being included with the secret they all shared.

* * *

1993:

George sits next to Sirius as they easily complete the work assigned and get started on the essay they have to write. No one would know it but Fred and George took a lot of extra classes they just didn't plan on going beyond OWL level they just wanted to know the stuff.

" Next we have Potions we should have Flitwick let us out early because isn't the professor Severus Snape?" Sirius asks.

" Yes why?" George asks.

" We don't get along. " Sirius says and George nods.

" Professor next we have Professor Snape and Sirius has to talk to him, could we be let out early?" George asks handing in his essay that he finished Sirius does the same.

" Oh yes I do hope he can be a professional about this " Flitwick says looking at the young boy. He shudders remembering the photo of him in Azkaban. Sirius and George walk out of his class. Sirius is holding onto George's shirt clearly dreading seeing Snape.

" You'll be fine that greasy git has to be professional " George says.

" Professor " George calls seeing Snape scowling at them as they walk in.

" Black " he snarls.

" It's Prewett " Sirius says grinning at him.

" That's right it was Fredrick Black the bane of everyone decent existence. Stupid fifth Marauder " Snape says glaring at George who grins. Snape wants nothing more than to tell Sirius what he will do but he is under instruction not to because it could screw with the timeline.

" That's my Freddie " George says grinning.

" Well you two sit in the back and if either of you cause a prank I will remove you from this class " Snape snarls.

" That would be a shame " they both say at the same time with identical eye rolls. Snape points to the back his anger growing and the two sit where he instructs. The students pour in use to the two showing up before them.

Lee sits at his usual spot in the back. " Any pranks?" Lee asks.

" Not today " they answer at the same time.

" Scary just like you and Gred " Lee says shaking his head in laughter.

" Mr. Weasley, Mr. Prewett, and Mr, Jordan is there a problem?" Snape asks snippily.

" No professor " they all say.

" Quite " Snape snarls and they relent and mix the potions and stay silent the whole class. When George turns around a Slytherin slips something into his potion and Sirius catches it.

" Hey buddy what do you think your doing that could kill someone " Sirius snaps and George turns back to see his potion boiling over he stops it with his wand.

" Mr. Weasley five point from Gryffindor for not watching your pot. Mr. Flinch 10 points to Slytherin for keeping other students on their toes. " Snape says walking off leaving a gaping Sirius in his wake.

" Don't it only makes it worse. " George says looking down. Sirius glares and George grabs his arm to stop him from doing anything. People look around at how close the two are even for cousins and get suspicious. Soon everyone is done and they leave after being assigned an essay on the potion and its effects.

Next they have a free period and are doing Quidditch. " You able to be beater?" George asks.

" I think I can manage " Sirius says getting on the Cleansweep five George gives him. Which is new to Sirius ancient to George. They fly around hitting the bludgers with incredible force and unison. Close to that of George and Fred but not quite. They land and strap the bludgers down again. One gets away and George growls. He waves his wand freezing it with out the spell and the bludger drops. George puts it back and Sirius looks at him smiling.

" You can do wordless magic?" he asks.

" Oh yeah Fred and I have been practicing I could help you if you wanted " George says and Sirius nods eagerly.

" Come on we have Herbology before dinner " Sirius says pulling George along by the wrist.

" Hold up no need to run " George says pulling them to a stop and Sirius frowns.

" Hey why did Lee refer to Fred as Gred?" Sirius asks.

" We love to confuse people even more, so on the off chance they guess who it is right we reply ' No I'm forge' in my case just to throw them off, Fred is Gred " George explains with a grin and Sirius laughs.

" Just what we need more blood traitors, and I've never heard of a Sirius Prewett " Malfoy sneers from behind.

" Because you know so much Malfoy run along and tell your father " George snaps.

" You don't have the right to talk to me like that" Malfoy snaps.

" What are you gonna do about it?" Sirius asks a cold smile on his face.

" Let's go Malfoy it isn't worth it" Crabbe says pulling him back. George grabs Sirius's hand to pull him with him.

" Why are you always touching you and your clone do it all the time ?" Malfoy asks.

" Some of us have souls and Fred isn't my clone. Now shove off before I make you " George snaps making Malfoy's bag rip open. George sensing Sirius getting upset pulls him along towards the greenhouses.

" He isn't worth it " George mutters and Sirius turns around walking side by side to George. They reach the greenhouses with everyone else. They are reviewing the fire-conjuring spell to deal with devils snare. Sirius and George again are some of the first done and start planning more pranks when someone catches a girl's hair on fire.

" Agumenti " Sirius says quickly putting out the fire.

" 10 point to Mr. Prewett for quick thinking " Professor Sprout says and George grins at Sirius. The class is dismissed and they all walk out.

" Honestly its a first year spell " George and Sirius say at the same time grinning to each other before heading to the great hall for dinner. Everyone sits down and George notices Harry missing from Ron's side.

" Where's Harry ?" George asks.

" Detention with Lockhart " Ron answers George nods. Colin runs over.

" Hi I heard we have a new student Sirius Prewett could I get a photo?" he asks.

" No photos Colin " George says sternly and Colin pouts but scampers off. Hermione and Ron leave to go find Harry. Everyone leaves for the common rooms and see the Golden trio in the middle of trouble again. Sirius pushes down the camera reading the message on the wall.

" Everyone straight to bed " Dumbledore instructs and students scamper off. Sirius takes a shower and changes into some of George's sleep clothes. Even if weathered Sirius finds he likes them over his tailored expensive sleep clothes that he hopes Fred is getting the chance to wear.

" What is the chamber of secrets ?" George asks.

" No idea we can check the library tomorrow " Sirius says and George nods.

" Night " George says. After both falling asleep George gets one of his horrid nightmares again and starts shifting. " Fred no " he mutters and Sirius is awake having dealt with this from Remus before. He shakes George awake who is sweating and look deathly pale.

" You ok mate?" Sirius asks.

" I'll be fine " George mutters.

" Where have I heard that before " Sirius mutters shoving him over and crawling into bed next to him. George smiles softly at Sirius and shuts his eyes nightmares not returning. Sirius relaxes at the touch and drifts off glad to have another worthy Marauder in this time. Lee comes in after that lying in his bed while Sirius and George are already asleep. There aren't bunks in the room just four beds, the fourth is usually empty unless someone was taking sanctuary with Fred and George which people surprisingly did. They would just slip into the fourth bed no questions asked. Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan got the third bed and that was how it was since year one. Lee often found Fred curled next to George in morning and knew not to bother asking. It didn't bother him and he knew they are tactile so Sirius must be the same way as he noticed how they kept reaching for each other.

* * *

The first day in a new time finished. I know it wouldn't really be so quick for Fred to become an animagus but I'm going with it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day in the wrong times are they any closer to getting home? For clarification it is Tuesday now.

* * *

1974:

Fred wakes up next to Remus and frowns wishing it was George next to him. He feels his ears which are normal without any spell and he grins. Fred slides out of the bed so not to wake up Remus but it doesn't matter because he wakes up anyways.

" Morning kit " Remus says and Fred smiles.

" Morning Moony you all set for tonight?" Fred asks.

" Yep remember you are staying here " Remus says and Fred nods.

" Don't worry I will " Fred says and James wakes up climbing down and yawning.

" Fred you, Remus and, me have double History of Magic first " James says and Fred groans.

" I'm guessing it's still boring " Fred says.

" Oh yeah " James says grinning.

" Come on if we are going to enchant the goblets we need to go now " Remus says getting up off the bed.

" Let's go kit " James says hopping off the bed and grabbing his clothes.

" Alright should we wake up Peter?" Remus asks.

" Probably " James says.

" When our little brother won't wake up we pour a bucket of ice cold water on him " Fred says and James grins making a bucket of ice water appear.

" Prongs that's not very nice " Remus says a grin on his face.

" Hey he complained to me about Fred last night it's time for payback" James says and Fred quirks an eyebrow.

" I'll tell you in History of Magic " James says.

" Oh alright " Remus says like he wasn't going to agree before. Remus and Fred raise their wands with James so they can dump it on Peter. They raise it up to just above him.

" One " Fred starts.

" Two " Remus says.

" Three " James finishes and they move their wands dumping the water onto Peter. He shrieks and looks around glaring at them all. Remus,James, and Fred and bent over laughing.

" Why ?" Peter complains glaring at Fred.

" It was my idea " James says cutting in and Peter starts fake laughing at this point. All three roll there eyes and Remus strips his sleeping shirt and Fred sees all his scars. He gives a small smile to Remus before taking off his own shirt and putting on the robes he had magically washed by elves the night prior.

" We need to hurry or it will be too late to enchant the cups " James says putting his own robes on.

" Wait what do I do what is this prank?" Peter asks.

" Fred you came up with it you decide " Remus says fixing his outer robe.

" There is only three tables we are enchanting you keep watch " Fred instructs none to happy about Peter being angry with him. They all leave seeing no one up and sneak down to the Great Hall. Everything is set so Fred takes Ravenclaw, Remus Slytherin, and James Hufflepuff. Fred counts to where he sees Alex sit every meal and removes that cup before the spell. He mutter the charm and the cups all glow. He grins at his handy work and replaces the cup. James finishes just after Remus and they slip out to find Peter leaning half asleep against the wall.

" Guess one cup of water wasn't enough " James says.

" Guys leave me alone !" They hear from a girl's voice. The three dash around the corner to see Alex being thrown to the floor. Fred hits them all with a wordless expelliarmus and the wands fly into his hands.

" What is going on here?" James asks a glare on his face. The three Slytherin's turn around sneers on their faces.

" What are gonna do Potter?" the biggest one asks.

" Shouldn't you be worried about what a Black will do?" Fred asks bringing back his arrogance and looking down at Alex.

" Your a Gryffindor you can't hurt us? another one snaps.

" Really I remember a certain cure Cru- Cru?" Fred says rubbing his head like he is thinking.

" Your full of it " the smallest one says.

" No I think I remember" Fred announces cutting him off and raising his wand. They back off seeing the green start to come from Fred's wand and turn running down the hall.

" How do you know that?" James asks.

" You weren't really going to perform it right ?" Remus asks.

" My dad works for the ministry and told us all about it. No it's just a colored lumos spell " Fred says turning the light a rainbow array of colors before turning it off.

" Cool " James says grinning. Fred smiles and offers a hand to Alex she takes it and wraps her arms around his waist.

" Thanks " she says.

" It's my Gryffindor duty my lady " Fred says kissing her hand and she smiles.

" They don't like half-bloods " Alex says wincing as she looks up at Fred.

" Your a Black" she says starting to pull away. Fred stops her and sighs.

" I'm what's called a blood traitor just as bad " Fred says and she grins. More students come down for breakfast and Alex parts from Fred sitting right where he knew she would. Soon once everyone starts trying to drink they are getting spit at by the cups and the Gryffindor's are laughing. Alex meets Fred's eyes a grateful smile on her face at being spared from the prank.

" Knew you wanted Ravenclaw for a reason kit " James says and Fred blushes looking down which makes Remus laugh. Peter is talking with someone else clearly upset about being left out of the prank even if he is usually on lookout duty.

" Come on let's go to History of magic. Then you are on your own for Muggle Music " James says and Fred nods. Remus follows them to History of Magic and they sit in the back listening to the ghost drone on about the Goblin Rebellion.

" What did Peter say about me?" Fred asks.

" He is very upset you came in and became our friend he can get jealous and he feels threatened by you. He also doesn't like you have a nickname with out being you know " James says and Fred scowls.

" So you and Alex huh ?" James asks.

" No I can't it's a really bad idea " Fred says.

" Thank you " Remus says and they start laughing.

" Boys what is going on did you hear me ?" Professor Binns asks and they freeze not ever being caught by Binns before.

" We were just discussing Chocolate frogs and James is missing one of a witch name C-" Fred says trailing off.

" Circe hmm I have that one " Binns says floating to the front and bringing the card to James who smiles.

" Thank you sir " James says and Binns resumes his lecture.

" That is odd never happened before " Remus notes and everyone is looking at Fred strangely. They sit talking the entire period and then Binns dismisses them. Remus and James bid Fred goodbye and head to Care of magical creatures while Fred goes to Muggle Music. He sits learning about how they do music and singing some of the songs. His magic starts fighting him and he feels it reaching for something other than George as if it is giving up on George. Fred centers his magic and thinks of George which the magic starts to look for again. Fred likes this better than if it was like George didn't matter.

After what feels like forever Fred is let out of the class and goes to lunch frowning when he doesn't see Alex but smiles when his core stops fighting. He sits next to James and they eat happily.

" You coming Peter?" Remus asks.

" No Alex is helping me with my Potions she is really good " Peter says smirking at Fred who clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes clenching his fists.

" Mate not cool " James says and Peter's face falls. Remus takes Fred's hand and takes it out of the fist pulling him closer.

" It's fine Alex isn't mine " Fred says.

" Not yet " Alex whispers behind him smiling.

" Come on Peter let's go " Alex says walking away leaving a dumbfounded Fred in her wake.

" I don't think I can express how bad of any idea that is " Remus says.

" I know " Fred says and they go back up to the common room. James the cloak and Remus gets a leaf. They all go out to the edge of the forest. Remus and Fred slip under it while James turns into a stag and leads them through the forest to the clearing. James shifts back.

" Ready to try again kit?" Remus asks.

" Defiantly " Fred says taking the leaf and putting it into his mouth. He holds his wand and thinks about being a fox and starts willing the magic to work. Fred feels changes start to happen and a weight behind him and the better hearing again.

" So a tail along with the ears getting closer " James says. Fred feels the fluffy red tail and sighs. He will it to change back and fades away he feels his ears they are back to normal as well.

" You made them go away good job Kit " Remus says.

" That's enough you look really pale " James says taking the leaf.

" We have Arithmancy next you chat up Alex " Remus says.

" I thought you were against it " Fred says.

" Well I am but she really likes you " Remus says defending himself.

" Moony isn't wrong Kit " James says and Fred grins looking down blushing the shade of his hair.

" You shouldn't be ashamed around us " Remus says and Fred smiles wider.

" Come on let's go before we are late " James says turning back into a stag and leading them out he changes back and they race across the lawn towards the class.

" good afternoon professor Vector " Fred says smiling at her.

" All right Mr. Black you are next to Ms. Baird, Mr. Lupin next to Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter the only open seat is next to the other Mr. Black when he comes back " Professor Vector said reluctantly. Fred smiles sitting next to Alex and pulls out his book. They start reading and taking notes. Fred catches on easily liking it way better than the guess work of Divination.

" Your pretty good at this " Alex says and Fred grins.

" I like numbers, I like it better than guess work" Fred says.

" Me too " Alex says.

" It's just the Ravenclaw in you " Fred tells her.

" I think it's the want to learn in me, I don't like the houses they divide us. I think someone can be brave, cunning, kind, and intelligent all at the same time objectifying one part makes it seem like you can't do certain things. Like Slytherins are taught to be cruel, cunning, and not to care about others. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be kind but thick and I think that is a really thick idea. If I was headmistress we wouldn't have houses " Alex says and Fred cocks his head smiling at her ideas.

" Mr. Black, Ms. Baird work " Professor Vector says. Alex picks up both papers and brings them to her. Alex returns to her seat while Professor Vector starts correcting the papers.

" You should go for it " Fred says to her.

" What?" Alex asks.

" To be Headmistress " Fred clarifies.

" No I want to be a Curse-Breaker, that's why I'm taking Arthmiancy I will need an OWL in this subject along with NEWTS in Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes. " Alex says.

" That's cool you know what you want to do already " Fred remarks getting reminded of Bill and another wave of homesickness washes over him but he smiles none the less.

" Thanks you have any idea?" Alex asks and Fred shrugs. It wasn't a whole plan without George so he didn't want to discuss it with out him.

" Mr. Black instead of flirting with Ms. Baird maybe you would like to help Mr. Lupin who seems to be distracted " Professor Vector says. Remus is partially asleep and look sickly.

" He wasn't flirting professor " Alex says blushing.

" You'd know if I had been " Fred says into her ear walking back to Remus.

" Moony wake up " Fred says softly and Remus looks up finishing his work under Fred's instruction. James looks back smiling at his new friend helping Remus and is getting worried about the full moon without Sirius.

" Class dismissed " Professor Vector says and they go straight to dinner. Remus, James, Fred, and Peter eat quickly and slip out.

" Good luck Moony see you in the morning " Fred says smiling his most dazzling smile. Remus and James are pulled in by it and grin as well before going towards the whomping willow. Fred showers and gets the same sleep clothes he had the elves wash again back on and goes to sleep on his own.

* * *

1993:

" Sirius, George come on we are late for breakfast " Lee says shaking them awake. They both spring up and strip changing back into their robes grabbing their bags. They have the same classes which is Astronomy, DADA, Care of magical creatures, and a free period. They run with Lee late into the Great hall and quickly eat some breakfast.

" Maybe you are related to them you have their appetite " Harry says and gets a glare from Sirius.

" George you may want to avoid Wood you missed Quidditch practice this morning " Harry warns and George's eyes widen.

" Crap Sirius let's go " George says pulling him away before Oliver can spot him.

" I'm still hungry " Sirius complains.

" It's the full moon " George says and Sirius freezes.

" Moony " Sirius mutters sadly.

" Wait Fred's with a " George starts.

" You have a problem George?" Sirius asks.

" No you have his temper. But I highly doubt Fred hasn't figured it out and I think I know how you got your names. " George says.

" And James would want to try and make him one of us because you two are really powerful " Sirius says.

" It's fine I can still feel Fred let's go to the Astronomy tower. We have it for double in the morning " George says.

" Alright fifth period you teach me how to use wordless spells " Sirius says and George nods. They begin charting the moon and George scoots closer to Sirius to give him peace of mind.

" Thanks " Sirius mutters.

" It's no problem you are just like Fred and I know how to make him feel right again " George says. They have to right a page of reasons why the moon is important. They go down to DADA and sit with Lockhart strutting around.

" Mr. Prewett welcome " he says brightly.

" Were you not told?" Sirius asks.

" Told what?" Lockhart asks.

" Nothing " George and Sirius say at the same time sitting down.

" No doubt he is a joke can't do a simple spell " George says.

" Today you will learn to deflect hexes using the spell, Salvio Hexia " Lockhart says. " Mr. Weasley please send a hex at me " Lockhart says.

" Of course Professor " George says and he waves his wand hitting Lockhart with a bedazzling hex which he makes Lockhart be covered in sparkles.

" Yes wordless magic impressive but for the sake of the class could you use words. " Lockhart says.

" Don't you mean the benefit of you because it would be more helpful to teach how to see when a hex is coming " Sirius says.

" We will get to that tomorrow " Lockhart snaps.

" Sorry professor. One, two, three, adsardos " George says sending a sardine hex at Lockhart.

" Salvio Hexia " Lockhart says and nothing happens. Sardines start coming out his nose on the class laughs.

" Yes that can happen class dismissed " Lockhart says more fish coming out of his nose.

" Professor you may want to try utauferret Sardos " George suggests.

" Of course I knew that " Lockhart says waving them off.

" Your right a joke " Sirius says grinning.

" Come on let's go look for the Chamber of Secrets in the Library " George says pulling Sirius along by the hand.

" We have about 45 minutes and books to find " Sirius says walking into the library. Hermione is also doing research without her two friends by her side.

" Hey Mione " George says.

" Shouldn't you be in class?" Hermione asks looking at the clock.

" We were learning hex blocking spells and George had to send one at Lockhart, who couldn't block it and now sardines are coming out his nose " Sirius says snickering.

" I told him how to reverse it but I doubt he could " George says and they both laugh sitting next to each other. They start reading the books Hermione hadn't flipping the pages in unison while mirroring the same expressions. Hermione also notices how they lean towards each other and will pause to look at the other before returning to reading.

" Have you have any idea how to get back to your time?" Hermione asks.

" No we will worry about it later " they say at the same time and she shakes her head smiling.

" Come on Mione it's lunch " George says pulling her up and Sirius stands next to George.

" Weasley I've been looking for you, you are taking your now free fourth period Lockhart cause trouble and free fifth period and making up practice. You to Prewett non negotiable I heard about you Yesterday " Wood says pulling them both behind him to the lunch and sitting in between them.

" I see what Harry was warning you about " Sirius says getting a head slap from a cross Wood. They are forced out early and change into their gear.

" It's a nightmare can't believe I forgot about it " George says grabbing his broom.

" Well have a time traveling friend arrive can distract you " Sirius says getting a play shove from George who grins and goes out on his broom. Sirius follows on Fred's broom. They beat them around like Oliver wants. After two hours they start missing them and yawning while Wood shouts at them flying to meet them. George is practically asleep on his broom and Sirius actually is. Sirius drops the bat and flips off the broom. George extends his hand feeling the magic surge to it and Sirius freezes in the air.

" Sirius " George shouts flying down and getting the now wide awake kid all three land on the ground.

" You can't work us like that Oliver " George snaps.

" Sorry I didn't mean for Sirius to fall asleep " Oliver says looking ashamed.

" No harm done " Sirius says.

" There would have been without George he stopped you without a wand " Wood says.

" How ?" Sirius asks walking with George to the locker room.

" I just couldn't let you fall and the magic I have surged to my hand and froze you it was a proper fright " George says.

" Want to see something I can do without a wand?" Sirius asks looking to see they are alone before turning into the bear sized dog known as padfoot. He then becomes Sirius again.

" So cool " George says grinning.

" Don't' tell or that is a trip to Azkaban for me " Sirius says.

" Lips are sealed I'll have an elf bring us some dinner you are tired " George says.

" Not really " Sirius protests.

" Bad liar like Fred to, falling asleep on your broom in the air is tired in my book " George says taking Sirius by the hand up to the common room. Sirius strips and puts on a pair of Fred's sleep clothes. George changes and then calls two house elves up.

" Please wash these and bring us dinner " George instructs sitting on the bed next to Sirius.

" It's ok Wood works us all to sleep everyday "George says and Sirius rests his head on George's shoulder.

" Do you miss your brother?" Sirius asks.

" Every minute we are apart but I can feel he is ok our cores our connected and as long as mine searches for his I know he is ok " George says. The elf brings the clean clothes and some dinner for the boys. They eat and leave the plates out which fade away after this.

" Goodnight we have Quidditch in the morning our game is on Thursday " George says staying with Sirius so he doesn't have nightmares. Lee comes in really late seeing the two together again he smiles knowing George has comfort over not being with Fred.

* * *

Another day done and they aren't any closer to getting home. Drama is unfolding on both sides of course I had to make it up more for 1974 so I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

It is Wednesday in both times half the week over and still no progress in getting home. Although major progress on the friendship front. There is a gap of DADA teachers so I made one up a witch named Allyelia Darrow. In the animagus forms they are referred to as their animagi names.

* * *

1974:

Fred was up early with all medicine's ready for Remus and was ready when Peter and James came in Remus between them. He helped them strip Remus to his boxers and began washing out the wounds while James put the anti-infection gel over them. Peter stayed back not wanting to hurt Remus.

" He will need help walking you will have to be with him in charms " James says and Fred nods bandaging a gash on Remus's chest.

" Peter the Pepperup potion " Fred says and Peter freezes at being addressed.

Fred raises his hand " Accio Pepper-up" Fred says clearly upset with Peter. Fred pours it into the cap and has Remus drink it.

" Thanks Kit, nice job with the wand less spells " Remus says lying down.

" You have an hour to sleep " Fred says to them all pointing the beds in a tone like his mothers which meant no arguing.

" After charms with Moony I join you two for double DADA. "James says.

" You are all sleeping for fifth period better so you're not tired " Fred says raising an eyebrow daring them to fight him on it.

" You can't boss us around " Peter says angrily.

" Yes he can because he is looking out for us we are napping fifth period " Remus says.

" Alright sleep now " Fred says and James crawls next to Remus curling up and falling asleep. Fred smiles at them and cleans up the mess. He goes to a shower and comes back out in his robes planning his next prank for lunch to have all the plates sprout legs and run away when someone tries to use them. Fred sits by the fire in the common room when Lily and another girl come down.

" Hi Fred this is my friend Alice " Lily says and Fred smiles shaking her hand.

" Nice to meet you and to see you again Lily " Fred says.

" Alice hey darling" A new boy says coming from the dorms he must be an upper class man. Alice and the boy leave the common room together.

" That was Frank Longbottom " Lily says smiling after them. Fred sits on the back of the couch facing Lily. He nods sad knowing what happens to them. His connection to George grows stronger and Fred guesses he is sitting right there in the future.

" I saw you talking to Alex and most people think you are dating " Lily says.

" Are we jealous Evans?" Fred asks. Lily rolls her eyes and pushes him over onto the base of the couch he grabs her wrist pulling her over onto him. Lily laughs and pushes off sitting up. Fred loses the connection and his chest twists in pain he didn't realize how much he missed feeling George's magic.

" I'm serious Fred if you mess with the timeline " Lily says and Fred sighs.

" I know I'll be careful I solemnly swear " Fred says and he goes back up to check on his friends. He smiles at James and Remus the happiness clear on their faces he feels like he is looking at him and George. They stir and start getting dressed while Fred thinks about George. Soon enough they are ready and sit on the beds chatting softly. Peter gets out of bed angrily looking at the three before going to the bathroom.

Fred helps Remus up and James takes the other side.

" Don't worry I got you " Fred and James say at the same time when Remus slips. They keep firm grips on him walking down to the common room. They walk towards the great hall and Alex meets them on the stairs.

" Is he alright?" she asks and Fred nods.

" Hey I have a free fifth period meet me on the Quidditch field " Fred says guiding Remus with James to their table.

" Oh yeah if you want you can use Sirius's broom " James says and Fred smiles nodding. They serve Remus's plate so he doesn't have to move much to his protest.

" I can get it myself " Remus says and they grin moving closer to him.

" Scary how much like Sirius you are " Remus says to Fred shaking his head. Peter comes down and sits away from them angrier everyday.

" Come on we have charms we need to get moving " Fred says helping Remus up. They walk with Fred holding Remus up by holding his arm and acting as a crutch. They sit in the back of charms while learning the summoning charm. Fred is helping Remus and silently fixes the bandages.

" Mr. Black would you like to try?" Flitwick asks expecting him to mess it up. Fred extends his wand towards the water goblet and it flies into his hand not a drop spilling. " Well done and without words as well 5 points to Gryffindor " Flitwick says while Fred gives a half smile. Fred doesn't like seeing Remus so miserable and wishes he could do something about it. Fred silently takes Remus's hand and helps him fill out the papers. Remus smiles glad he has someone with him and the class is dismissed.

Fred helps Remus walk to double DADA. James meets them and helps Remus move along faster they sit and wait Professor Darrow to start. Alex comes in late with a note handing it to her and sitting at the desk next to Fred.

" Welcome class today we are learning about the Cruciatus curse " Professor Darrow says and some Slytherin's glare at Fred.

" Fred should be in Azkaban I've heard that's the new punishment " one says earning a glare from Remus, James, and Fred.

" What is this about you wouldn't dare use this in school?" She says and Fred gives her an easy grin.

" Of course not just a bit of being a Black of course I've heard of it but would never dare use it on anyone. It was a colored lumos charm honest " Fred says leaning back into James.

" It better have been " she says narrowing her eyes and turning back to the front. " Would you care to explain what it is Mr. Black?" she asks.

" The torture curse, it is said to be the most painful thing to ever be experienced. It's really in your head and unless you have a blinding rage with an intent to cause pain and really mean it the curse won't work " Fred explains.

" He is correct of course this can't be performed in a school setting on each other " Professor Darrow says starting her lecture.

" How do you know so much about that?" Alex asks.

" My father " Fred says which isn't a lie he just knows she will think differently.

" Mr. Weasley enough 5 points from Gryffindor " Professor Darrow says making Fred blush in embarrassment.

" Sorry " Alex says.

" It's alright " Fred says.

" If you two can't keep from talking maybe detention after dinner can get it out of you for good " she says and they turn to the front. Fred moves closer to James again feeling comforted when James rests his arm next to Fred's. Fred starts missing George while listening to her drone on about the curse.

" Of course using it on an object will result in a small explosion, most wizards can't cast it. See here with this stone if any of you could produce an ok Cruciatus curse on it, I would give your house 50 points. Line up " she instructs and they do so. Alex goes first and hers just flickers. Than Remus goes and he can't make one either. James gets his to hit the rock but it fades away.

" Good try Mr. Potter " Professor Darrow says eyes narrowing as Fred steps up.

" If you weren't paying attention then " She starts when Fred cuts her off.

" Crucio " Fred says and the green lightning comes out of his wand shattering the rock as he feels his magical core light up in excitement. He doesn't like it very much it was the same feeling he got when the hat suggested Slytherin for him.

" 50 points to Gryffindor as promised " Professor Darrow says looking at the simmering rock bits. Everyone else back away from Fred accept James, Remus, and Alex.

" Anyone else?" she asks and they shake their heads. Remus grabs Fred's arm for stability and to comfort him. Fred helps him back to the seat and doesn't fail to notice how everyone leans away from him as he passes. Fred holds his head high while leaning into James for support his other hand holding Alex's under the table. After class is over James and Remus go to take naps for tonight and Fred escorts Alex to the Quidditch pitch.

" What did you want to show me?" Alex asks.

" Fireworks " Fred says making them appear and lighting them off. He and Alex sit watching them light up the late afternoon sky.

" Those are so cool " Alex says in wonderment.

" I was thinking about what you said about the houses. You're right I was almost Slytherin so it isn't always perfect " Fred says and Alex beams at him.

" Ahh the half-blood, and the curse caster " Severus says behind them.

" Curse caster that's the best you could come up with ?" Fred asks with a bored tone.

" Let's see how you do in real life. Let's see her dirty blood " Severus snarls. He sends an Entrail-Expelling curse at Alex. Fred casts a word less Protego shield around Alex and the curse rebounds. Severus sends curse after curse which Fred blocks. Starting to get annoyed Severus removes the shield over Alex. Lily is watching horror over her face as her Sev casts a Conjunctivitis curse at Alex which hits her before Fred can block. Fred turns a glare on his face and Severus's wand flies into his hand. Fred throws the wands away and starts punching Severus who has no chance of defending himself against a beater.

" This is real life no wands, you don't know how to fight then you're screwed " Fred snaps pushing him over. He kicks him in the side and stomps on his nose blood pouring from it.

" Fred stop " Lily cries pulling him away from Severus.

" I'm fine Lily you don't have to protect me " Severus says.

" I did it for Fred he doesn't need to get in trouble because of you " Lily snaps and Fred is still simmering with rage but stays still with Lily blocking him. Instead he waves his wand to undo the curse on Alex who had passed out on the impact of the spell and hitting one of the stand posts. Her eyes un swell and she won't wake up Fred scoops her up into his arms her limp head falling to his chest and he smiles.

" Miss Evans " Fred says offering his arm while still carrying Alex. Lily giggles and grabs Severus by the arm.

" You might not want to touch him he doesn't like dirty blood at least Alex's blood " Fred says glaring and Severus.

" Lily I " Severus starts.

" No I get it Mudbloods are worse than half bloods so I must be disgusting towards you " Lily cuts him off.

" Petrificus Totalus " Lily says and he falls over. " Wingardium Leviosa " Lilly adds on making him float behind her.

" I saw you can use wordless magic fairly well" Lily adds.

" Yes I'm working on wand less that is a bit hard. I could teach you how to use wordless spells it helps in combat if you can surprise you opposition " Fred says.

" Alright it will help keep you out of trouble too " Lily says giggling and Fred laughs ignoring the strange looks everyone is giving him.

" I heard you used the Cruciatus curse everyone is a bit scared of you know they dared Severus to attack you and see if you would use it " Lily says looking up at him.

" Never on a person, I would have let him go if he hadn't attacked Alex " Fred says defending himself and Lily nods.

" I know " she says softly relaxing him.

" Thanks Lily " Fred says and they get to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey has Snape be put on a bed and tries to take Alex from Fred. He pulls back bending protectively over Alex's limp body.

" I'm here to help give her to me " she says and Fred reluctantly shifts Alex to her arms and stands back with Lily.

" Come on we still have time you can start teaching me " Lily says pulling him from the room. They go into an empty classroom and Fred makes flowers appear.

" You shouldn't have " Lily says with a smile.

" Ok I'm going to put these over here point your wand at them and imagine them flying towards you, do everything the same but without the words " Fred says. Lily does this and the flowers drop to the ground.

" It's fine it took me and my brother a few days to make it move. " Fred says his throat clenching at mention of George.

" Well now you have doubled cores it should be easier " Lily says. Fred grins and puts down the wand. He reaches out his hand and the flowers fly into his hand.

" You can do wand less to I'm impressed " Lily says sitting on a desk.

" That means alot coming from the great Lily Evans " Fred says grinning. Lily laughs and her green eyes light up, Fred notes how Harry's do the same thing.

" Alright put them back I want to try again " Lily says focusing her brow knitting as she concentrates.

" Don't think about the spell, think about the flowers appearing in your hand " Fred says smiling when the flowers fly to her hands.

" For you Mr. Black " Lily says and Fred grins taking them.

" I think James would like them from you " Fred says.

" Yes like I would " Lily starts seeing Fred's face. " James and I don't marry, do we ?" Lily asks Fred shrugs.

" I can't tell would upset the time balance a lot either way" Fred says.

" Yes well falling for Alex couldn't have been a good idea, she fell for you too " Lily says.

" I thought you were against it?" Fred asks.

" Well I was but it is too late now " Lily says shrugging.

" Speaking of late dinner is starting soon " Fred says and they leave.

" You go help Remus he didn't look well " Lily says and Fred nods heading towards the common room. He goes up to the dorm room seeing Remus and James napping together he smiles and shakes them awake.

" Dinner " Fred says softly and they nod getting up. Fred throws a pillow at Peter who looks around glaring and hopping from his bed. Peter is ready to help Remus with James but Remus reaches out for Fred who takes his arm and helps him up.

" Let's go and eat a lot " Fred says walking in sync with James and Remus. They reach the hall a little bit after everyone. Fred tells them all about what happened with Snivellus, Alex, and Lily. They look angry about it and James and Remus look Fred up and down for injuries even though he insists he is fine.

" That git has it coming to him " James says angry they turn to Remus whose eyes have shifted colors.

Dumbledore stands up. " Sorry to interrupt but the rare occurrence of an early full moon is happening tonight and it will rise an hour before it was supposed to, thought you might like to know" he says looking at Remus. All four dash from the hall and no one sees Snape is trailing them.

They notice the moon is coming up sooner than it should've so they rush towards the Willow. Fred is going to his detention when he gets a weird feeling and turns back. Fred sees Snape holding Remus while James and Peter are fighting him. Fred runs in a mad sprint to them. Fred extends his hand and casts a stinging-hex onto Snape. " Go and get him there don't stop " Fred shouts keeping Snape back.

" Fred you need to leave " James shouts shoving Remus towards the tree.

" I need to see where they go " Severus snarls and Fred takes out his wand using a wordless stupify spell that sends Snape down the hill and he hits a tree getting knocked out. Wormtail freezes the tree and Remus is almost in the tunnel when the moon is full up and Prongs is trying harder to push him along but he smells blood. Fred winces from the pained cries of his friend. Fred sees Moony turning towards them his painful transitions almost complete.

" Remus no " Fred says guarding Snape.

The werewolf snarls and turns towards Fred running at him. Prongs is following scared for his friend's life. Fred feels his core stop fighting for a way out and instead it works to save him. His core starts bubbling, shrinking, and stretching. When Moony reaches them he is a huge red fox the size of a large dog*. Kit stands up on his back legs and Moony does the same they both collide. Kit and Moony both tear at each other. Kit starts snarling and snapping at Moony. Moony scratches Kit down the side which results in a lot of bleeding. Kit bites Moony in the side distracting him from Snape down below them. Prongs forces Moony back and Kit helps him shove Moony towards the tunnel which Wormtail opens by freezing the tree again. Prongs pushes Moony to the tunnel and forces him down it and into the Shrieking shack.

The branches start swinging again and Dumbledore rushes out to see if he needs to help. He finds Snape knocked out but otherwise fine which doesn't explain the large amounts of blood of the ground in front of the tree. He does a magic sweep seeing James, Peter, and Fred are missing from the castle. Dumbledore sighs he knows the other three are animagi but if young Fred is killed in this timeline it could have foreseen effects on the future.

In the shrieking shack Prongs keeps Moony away from Kit who is licking his wounds and whimpering. Wormtail is sitting watching them while glaring at Kit. Prongs gets Moony to calm down and goes over to Kit lying down next to him.

* * *

George groans and stretches out unwrapping Sirius's arms from around him. He sees Ron in the fourth bed curled up muttering to himself. George sighs no time for a shower before Quidditch practice it'll have to be after.

" Ron are you alright?" George asks sitting on his bed.

" Spiders in my bed " Ron mutters.

" Ahh Freddy " George says shaking his head remembering what his twin did to Ron.

" I bet it was a Slytherin " Ron says.

" Why's that?" George asks.

" The hole lot of them rotten even people who have been suggested to go there " Ron snaps.

" You know Harry was almost in Slytherin " George says.

" He has horrors and darkness in his past not his fault " Ron says defending his best friend.

" Well you love Fred no matter what right?" George asks.

" Of course he is my brother " Ron says.

" And even if he was in Slytherin " George asks.

" Yes " Ron says without hesitation.

" So you wouldn't be upset to know Fred was very very close to being in Slytherin, the only reason he wasn't was me. Fred refused to be without me and knew I couldn't be cunning enough to be in Slytherin. Without me your dearest brother would have been a snake " George says and Ron gapes at him.

" That isn't true Fred isn't cruel " Ron protests.

" You don't think so, he makes things I have to make him throw away. Once a Slytherin made fun of my ripped robes and Fred hexed them with Entomorphis, turned them into bloody bugs. " George says pausing. " You know the worst part, he considered stepping on them I had to pull him back. He can cast the Cruciatus curse. He tried it on a tree once lit the bloody thing on fire took both of us to put it out. " George says laughing and Ron looks on in horror.

" Your beloved brother my twin has a much darker side that I am really good at countering, he used the Flagrante curse on his chest no one can snoop in it. So don't try you'll be burned watch " George says making a cloth float to Fred's chest. He has it grab the handle and pull it opens and nothing happens. George frowns confused.

" Fred made it so you can open it watch " Sirius says sitting up and taking the cloth.

" Here is a good lesson point imagine the cloth floating and don't say anything." George says. Sirius tries this and grins when he starts making it float towards the chest and touch the handle. He has it pull up. It burns on impact no fire but the corner of the cloth is ruined.

" I remember when Percy tried to snoop got his fingers burnt I couldn't find it in me to warn him " Lee says up now.

" So Fred is darker than I thought " Ron says looking down.

" But you can't tell mum any of this " George says shutting the chest again.

" I know but did you know all this Lee?" Ron asks.

" of course I did I was there for most of it " Lee says smiling.

" Don't tell anyone for that matter especially Granger " George says and Ron nods grimly not sure how he feels about these new revelations about his brother. Harry comes up feeling the tension in the room.

" Thought I would find you up here, got rid of the spiders without Mione's help " Harry tells him.

" Thanks " Ron says leaving with him.

" I think we distracted him from spiders " George says and Sirius laughs.

" Lee if you don't mind me asking why were you not surprised to see George and I sleeping together?" Sirius asks.

" Well I know you two aren't cousins, well you might be but Fabian Prewett did not have children. But I know George and he often has nightmares and it's rare to not see Fred comforting George or sleeping with him. So I didn't think much of it. Seeing as you remind me so much of Fred " Lee says shrugging and Sirius grins at him.

" You're pretty cool Lee " Sirius says making Lee grin.

" Seems like Fred has quite the temper " Sirius notes.

" Oh yeah, but he just gets upset easily " Lee says. " A truly angry George is of course something to fear, a truly angry Fred is something you run from like a bat out of hell or hope to God you know how to fight " Lee adds.

" The first time it happened was when we were eleven. Percy was taunting us and being a proper git. Fred was annoyed and no one wanted to be around an annoyed Fred, no one knew how angry he could get. Soon Percy said Fred wouldn't be good enough to get above a T on his homework. I went off on him shouting pointing my new wand at him. Percy backed down and an hour later everyone had cooled down. Fred changed Percy's hair to blue but Percy thought it was me. So he turned and said this ' You stupid brat, you won't get into Gryffindor and no one wants pranksters who have no friends and parents who aren't proud of them ' those were his exact words. Mum and Dad were very upset but everything, all the furniture, windows, china, everything, blew up. Fred blew the entire first floor up and started screaming in Percy's face. Not even our mum tried to calm him down. " George says smiling fondly at the memory.

" What did Percy do?" Sirius asks amused.

" Started shaking in fear, the glass started forming around Fred without him doing anything Dad had to freeze it all or Percy would have been cut by glass. Percy ran from the room and Fred would have followed if I hadn't stopped him, I could feel the rage coming off him. He exploded the whole bottom floor because my brother insulted me" George says shaking his head.

" Hate to imagine what would happen if someone actually hurt you " Lee says shivering remembering the one time someone tried.

" What happened, did someone try?" Sirius asks.

" Oh yeah, once Zabini tried to drown me in the black lake. Fred um cast the Tempest Jinx on him three months detention and an angry letter from the gits mum and ours " George says darkly.

" He didn't " Sirius says gasping.

" Oh yes he did large lightning strike put him into a coma for a week " Lee says remembering it.

" Crazy he sounds like fun " Sirius says smiling.

" You really do remind me of him " George says getting up and changing into his Quidditch things and grabbing his robes for after. Sirius does the same and makes Fred's fit him.

" Let's go we have practice soon" Sirius says.

" Yep we have a full schedule today, Study of Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Ghoul Studies. Fred hates History of magic " George says with a laugh. They go down to the common room and wait for Harry.

" It's not my most hated class because Divination holds that spot " Sirius says.

" Oh same I dropped it while Fred kept going with it much to his chagrin, he had to drop Ghoul studies with me to make it work without overwhelming him " George says.

" You can't take all those classes and play all those pranks it's impossible " Hermione says from behind.

" I wouldn't be too sure about that Mione we don't take everything" George says.

" Don't be shy Forge you take everything but some of the extra curricular classes. " Sirius says.

" We " George corrects and they grin sitting on the back of the couch. George feels a weird presence where he is. George's core searches frantically for the physical body and George realizes Fred is sitting there at least until his core goes to the back of him so Fred fell back over the couch.

" I don't believe you can get very good grades " Hermione says sticking her nose up.

" I don't know but you don't know everything about us. " George says and Hermione's wand flies into Sirius's waiting hand.

" Nice wand " he says. George waves his wand making a joke wand appear.

" Think you'll like this one better " George says and she reaches for her wand which Sirius holds above her head.

" Give it back" Hermione demands.

" Do you know a spell to get it back?" George asks.

" Of course Expelliarmus " she says.

" I think Accio works better " Sirius says.

" You are fourth years and that is a fourth year spell " Hermione says.

" It is but I could use very easily my first year" Sirius says.

" So could I " George says.

" Well I haven't got a wand " Hermione says smugly smiling.

" Like you need one " George says handing his wand to Sirius. He walks across the room extends his hand, the wand flies into it.

" Wand less isn't something they teach at Hogwarts and wordless is a sixth year spell " Sirius says.

" Stop pretending you're better than everyone until you can perform the spells those you brag to can't " George explains and Sirius hands her the wand.

" I'm the best in my year" she protest.

" Because you can recite things out of a textbook can you comprehend them?" Sirius asks.

" Of course or I wouldn't be best in my year" Hermione snaps.

" Really last I checked Malfoy was tied with you for grades " George says.

" That can't be I check all the time " Hermione says.

" You check Gryffindor" George starts.

" You're a bit thick if you think Ravenclaws wouldn't make the list" Sirius says taking over.

" Or Slytherins, you don't become an evil wizard by being daft " George finishes. Harry comes down into his second awkward conversation today.

" Ready to go?" Harry asks.

" Yes " they reply together.

" Think about it Mione " George calls as they leave. She sits down angrily no way she isn't the smartest she thinks to herself.

" She won't " Sirius says and Harry looks down not wanting to talk about his friend George puts an arm around Harry who tenses at the contact having never been treated properly.

" Don't worry Harry we won't tell Mione if you talk bad about her " George says flashing him a winning smile and pulling Harry to his side.

" I don't think I will " Harry says and George shrugs. Harry has to walk faster to keep up with the older boys but leans into George liking the presence of someone next to him.

" You should see Harry's broom like a bat out of hell I swear " George says to Sirius who grins.

" We don't need fast brooms just fast reflexes " Sirius says opening the locker room door. George nods letting Harry go and getting his broom and bat. Sirius gets the same and they meet the team out on the field to practice. When breakfast is near they land and change into normal robes. They all go to the Great Hall to eat and Hermione is reading still and scribbling things down.

Halfway through breakfast Ron asks " What are you reading?".

" Ronald we are going to be learning about the Mandrake I want to know about them " Hermione snaps annoyed.

" Tell us about them " George instructs.

" No I'm not done " Hermione says with a sigh. Sirius snatches the book.

" Give it back "Hermione shouts.

" You read the passage now explain to me what it meant " Sirius says and everyone quiets turning to them.

" I haven't memorized the passage yet " she says frowning.

" That is cheating you shouldn't memorize the passage, learn the passage copying the book down into an essay isn't learning. You need to understand tell us what the passage meant. " George explains. She looks down at her notes till Lee pulls them away and she glares. She looks up seeing everyone's eyes on her even the professor's.

" The mandrake are used to remove someone from Petrification, The cry is fatal to anyone who hears it " Hermione recites from what she remembers smirking.

" George you read and see what you can get out of it "Sirius instructs. George reads it through and hands the book to Sirius.

" The Mandrake are plants resembling humans in appearance, there cries are fatal when matured, the plant's main enemy is the Dugbog which love to pray on them resulting in a bloody mess upon harvesting time. A dugbog is a wood looking creature that pray's on Mandrake nasty don't want to encounter them. You also know the Mandrake are mature when they start moving into other plants pots " George explains.

" George or Hermione?" Lee asks loudly.

" George" almost everyone in the hall says.

" Why George?" Lee asks.

" We understood it better, that will help us in herbology" Neville says and George smile.

" See Hermione, George explained that in his own words giving more information and making more memorable for the students listening. He explained something others wouldn't know instead of expecting them to just catch up. All around it was better because you read it out of a textbook " Sirius says and Hermione blushes looking down. She isn't willing to accept her way isn't the best way. Sirius sighs and hands the book back to her. George fixes Lee with a stern glare so he hands the notes to Hermione as well.

" Only trying to help Mione " George says standing. Sirius follows and they head towards Study of Ancient Runes. Everyone starts filling out and they sit waiting for the instructor to start.

Sirius and George go through classes easily while trying to get homework done so they don't have much at night. After History of Magic they go to lunch and sit discussing about if Binns knows he is dead or not.

" Um George I was wondering if I could get some charms help, I heard you this morning and thought you might be able to " Colin Creevy says from behind.

" George has a full schedule today with homework I can help " Hermione says and Colin's face falls.

" He asked George " Lee reminds her sitting down.

" Of course I'll help Colin what are you doing it on?" George asks shooting a glare towards Hermione.

" The softening charm I couldn't make it work in class and I have to right a page of parchment on it " Colin explains.

" Alright after dinner I will help" George says smiling and Colin returns to his seat.

" How can you manage all that and your homework?" Hermione demands.

" Magic " Sirius replies.

" Funny, and how do you know that?" Hermione questions.

" Muggle Studies " George and Sirius say at the same time. George downs his juice and picks up his bag.

" Speaking of which, Sirius come on we have Muggle studies next" George says and Sirius nods standing they leave for the class as everyone else also starts leaving.

" I'm sick of Hermione thinking she is better than everyone, and I've known her for two days " Sirius snaps. George smiles softly and takes Sirius by the wrists pulling him towards Muggle Studies.

After class they move on to Ghoul Studies. Turns out Peeves has dumped paint on the teacher so while they wait they get started on homework. For ancient runes they finished in class, moving onto History of magic they have a booklet to fill out. George and Sirius help those around them with questions never giving away the answers but helping them understand. Soon they finish the booklet and move onto muggle studies. They have to complete a crossword. George hates it while Sirius flies through his helping George along the way. Peeves floats into the class.

" I'm your new professor " he announces getting laughs from everyone. " Mean " he decides dropping water balloons on everyone but Sirius and George who are shaking their heads in laughter.

" Why didn't you drop it on them?" A Slytherin demands.

" Because Georgie is my friend just like Freddie, and if Sirius is a friend of his he is a friend of mine " Peeves says flying out of the class. Sirius smiles the poltergeist is keeping his secret.

" Come on everyone without him here you are leaving and going to your common room " a voice from behind says George smiles at Percy but it isn't a nice smile.

" Why is everyone wet George I swear if you " Percy starts.

" It was Peeves " Sirius declares defending his friend.

" Stay out of it " Percy snaps.

" Go Percy before we both do something we'll regret " George says glaring at him.

" No I will not be talked to like that " Percy snaps and George extends his hand having Percy's wand fly into it.

" Go now and I will consider giving it back later " George barks out and the other students flee the room shoving past George. Sirius stands next to George knowing from the stories Fred would usually be the one starting a fight and doesn't want George alone.

" Give it to me " Percy says lunging at George and Sirius blasts him back with a wordless stupefy spell.

" Let's go Sirius I know Colin has a free period I'm going to help him study " George says walking by the groaning Percy and Sirius takes George by the forearm.

" What if he tells your mother ?" Sirius asks.

" Let him he'll get what's coming to him when Fred finds out what he did that ought to be enough to stop him" George says walking in sync with Sirius towards the common room. They enter and George sits next to Colin and they practice on the carpet.

" Here watch " George says waving his wand slowly so Colin can see the movement and he points it at his quill.

" Spongify " George says clearly and a pink flight flies towards the quill making it sponge like. " Don't just wave the wand, say the spell, and try to force your magic to make the spell work. " George says. " Envision the carpet as a sponge, ask your magic to work for you, speak clearly to " George instructs.

" Spongify " Colin says and the pink light shoots from his wand making the carpet sponge like. Hermione, Harry, and Ron come in and sink in the carpet tripping over themselves.

" Sirius I think this is our next prank " George says grinning.

" What happened ?" Harry asks.

" I got Colin to use the Spongify spell." George explains waving his wand and setting everything back.

" Come on we have dinner " Hermione says bossing Ron and Harry to go clean up.

" I'll help your write the essay after dinner " George says standing up and going towards the portrait hole.

" I heard what you did to your brother your mum won't be happy " Hermione snaps hands on her hips smirk on her face.

" I thought it was hilarious " Ron says.

" It was ronniekins " George says wrapping an arm around his younger brother.

" Ron wait for Harry " Hermione snaps but Ron isn't listening to her but George and Sirius talk about Peeves. Harry is down and follows them ignoring Hermione behind him. They make it to dinner and start eating when dinner lets out George freezes in the hall and only Sirius stays with him. Lee tries but George waves him off.

" Fred his core it's smaller, different, weaker he's in danger " George says fear over running him. The moon isn't up yet and Sirius sucks in a breath.

" Back in my time the moon could have risen early if Moony were to come out, Fred could have done something to protect himself and others " Sirius says thinking.

" Animagus you said James would want to change him and he probably was working on it and Fred changed that is why his core is smaller now" George says worried.

" What's his Patronus ?" Sirius asks.

" I don't know I think a fox " George says.

" And your's?" Sirius asks.

"A raccoon " George replies.

" Both are called kits " Sirius says smiling.

" Only baby ones " George says his panic fading a little.

" You are to us at least. But since I'm a dog and raccoons can also be known as pups I will call you pup " Sirius decides.

" no that would make me your kid or something " George says.

" Nope little brother, I'll call you pup and Fred can be kit " Sirius decides and George shakes his head.

" Off to bed George, I'll help Colin " Sirius instructs and they make there way back to the common room. George heads up to bed, showers, and changes. Later that night when Sirius is done helping Colin he finds a snoring Lee and thrashing George. He climbs in next to George who calms down and sleeps peacefully while Sirius lies awake worried for the boy's brother.

* * *

* Padfoot in the movies. I know this chapter was really long sorry. Please follow, favorite, and review it encourages me to write faster.


	5. Chapter 5: 1973

Back into 1973 how is Fred after the dramatic events of the last chapter? This is my newest decision I will make separate chapters for 1973 and 1994 so I don't have to limit how much I write for each.

* * *

1973:

In the early morning Remus shifts back and in horror sees what he did to Kit. He shakes Prongs awake who then shifts into James.

" James look what I did I told you, I told you. He won't forgive me I endangered his life, I" Remus says rambling and ignoring his own injuries. Wormtail shifts to Peter.

" Maybe you should check yourself first " Peter suggests and Remus pushes him away pacing.

" Hey I know the spell to turn him back it doesn't look that bad " James says. "etfactus esthomo" James says turning Fed back into a person from a fox. The gashes reopen and start bleeding. His shirt turns a deep red and Fred cries out in pain twitching. James removes the outer robe and throws it to the side.

" Don't move " James instructs. James unbuttoned shirt and gasps at the sight. Remus backs away in aghast at the marks on him. The side of his chest of the ribs is torn and his stomach. His shoulder has a deep bite mark in it.

" Remus you know spells to get rid of scars when they're fresh " James says and Remus freezes. Fred moves and screams loudly when his stomach gashes reopen. Remus gets to work mutter the incantation. The ones of his stomach close and fade to light pink lines he moves to the sides and they do the same. He manages to close the bite on his shoulder but it won't fade away it is still bright red and sore.

" Fred I'm so sorry you shouldn't have come Snape " Remus says tears forming.

" Remus I couldn't live without my horrid potions teacher. Besides you would have been killed Hogwarts shut down, Peter, Sirius, James in jail if he gets back. It could destroy the wizarding world if they found out I was from the future " Fred explains. " A little bit of pain is worth it " Fred says taking Remus by the hand. When he stands his shoulder reopens and he screams again.

" Madame Pomfrey " Peter starts.

" Can't help, can't know " Fred mutters going faint from the blood loss.

" Fred no it doesn't matter " Remus says and Fred shakes his head falling back.

" We need to find a better spell " James says.

" I know but someone needs to watch Fred " Remus says shaking his head seeing the idea look on James's face. " No, no we can't ask her " Remus says.

" You don't know who I was going to suggest " James protests.

" Alex. James don't be daft it was easy to guess " Fred says. " And you can't ask her, she won't be up yet " Fred says.

" Yep we can and I will you need someone you have lost a lot of blood and someone needs to be here to keep sealing the wound while we find a better spell to keep it closed " James says and they leave helping Fred up the bleeding starts again.

" Tergeo " Remus mutters still feeling guilty about hurting Fred.

" I know the bite mark won't go away we had the same problem with Sirius he knew how to shut it up himself from his home life " James says looking down.

" No problem I'm alright " Fred says looking at the pink lines on him. " Look there almost gone just battle scars " Fred says laughing. James and Remus look ashamed at Fred being in danger. He gives his best winning smile and there mouths tug at the edges almost forming a smile.

" it was my choice to come back and fight, I could have left " Fred says gasping before he can continue because his shoulder opens again.

" Dammit, Peter go find Alex " James snaps and Peter scampers off to find her.

" Tergeo " James says wishing he had something other than that spell to help Fred.

" Hang in there kit " Remus says leaning him against the wall.

" Oh god Peter you weren't trying to get me alone what happened?" Alex asks rushing to Fred. She notices the pink scars and the wound in the shape of a bite mark on his shoulder. She also notices the defined muscles he has on his stomach but can't care about them when his shoulder opens and more blood leaks out of his shoulder.

" We can't tell you now but later I promise, keep reapplying the Tergeo spell to stop the bleeding " James says pointing it at the wound.

" Hey love " Fred says getting dazed from the blood loss.

" Oh Fred " Alex says smiling at him. " Tergeo " Alex says closing the wound again.

" Remus you need to get looked at " Alex adds looking at the bleeding

" Oh I'll be fine James can clean me up, promise we will explain what happened" Remus says gulping at telling another person his secret.

" Alright " Alex says calming down and sitting next to Fred.

" Torgeo " James says pointing it at Fred's shoulder. Then he turns to Remus and magically washes the wounds with spells he learned from his mum. He seals them and Remus tiredly sets to work unwilling to sleep until he heals Fred.

" Remus shouldn't you get some sleep " Peter says.

" I'm helping Fred and if you want to sleep you can leave now" Remus snaps.

" It's your only chance Peter you leave you can't come back " James says.

" I could " Peter snaps back.

" You get one chance and if you aren't going to help Fred leave " Alex says marching up to Peter. She is a good three inches shorter but makes him shrink back. He turns and flees the room.

" I thought he would stay " Remus says shrugging and James shakes his head.

" Alex " Fred says in a moan.

" Yes " she says returning to his side.

" You're quite scary when you are angry, and pretty " Fred says. Alex rolls her eyes, she fixes his wound. " So do that again and tell Remus to go get some sleep he shouldn't be stressed after what happened " Fred says.

" I'm not leaving no matter what Alex says I'm going to help It's my fault " Remus snaps.

" I know the spell to help, I read it in the Ravenclaw library we have books the others in school don't have access to " Alex says remembering the spell she read about. The wound opens and she looks at the other two in permission to perform the spell they nod.

" Vulnera Sanentur" she says and the blood stops flowing. " Vulnera Sanentur " she repeats and the blood on the floor flows back into him and the germs leave the wound. " Vulnera Sanentur " Alex says for the last time the wound closing itself and she can more clearly see it is a bite mark.

" Is this a werewolf mark?" she asks.

" Yes but " James starts.

" He was turned ?" Alex demands anger in her voice.

" No " Remus says.

" You said it was your fault, did you turn him into a werewolf you left after the announcement of the moon, Fred what happened?" Alex shouts angrily. They turn to see Fred passed out and she lies him down carefully.

" He isn't a werewolf, we can do this " James says turning into Prongs and back to himself.

" That isn't legal how would Fred do that ?" Alex asks.

" No umm it isn't and Fred really can't it was that or death last night and his magical core decided life and turned him into a fox. We turned him back into a human after the attack. He saved Snape's life, my life, Remus's life, Sirius's life, and his own life." James explains.

" Where is he from and where is Sirius?"Alex asks.

" He is from 1993 and Sirius is in 1993 time-traveling " Remus says and she takes out her messy bun from it being so early in the morning and shakes out her hair groaning.

" How much older than him am I?" Alex asks.

" Well guessing you were born in 1960?" Remus asks and she nods. " 18 years " Remus answers and her jaw drops.

" This isn't happening my life is so messed up right now " Alex says sitting against the wall.

" Alex we can erase this from your memory you can forget you ever knew this or even met Fred, if you wanted?" James offers.

" No, it isn't his fault " Alex says running her hand through heads hair. He groans and leans into the touch. Alex smiles at him and he goes back into his sleep.

" Georgie " Fred mumbles curling up some.

" Who?" Alex asks.

" His twin brother George " James answers.

" He can tell you the story when he wakes up " Remus adds on sitting next to Fred. Remus looks at the three lines along Fred's ribs, and the five on his stomach which have turned into faded pink lines.

" He won't blame you " Alex says.

" And he will beat you until you see reason " James adds on making Remus smile. Remus then looks at the bite mark on Fred's shoulder and nausea overwhelms him. It is clean and shut now. While the redness and irritation will fade with time the mark won't. Remus knows from where he bit Sirius on the ankle during full moons it can irritate him.

" Now he can remember us " James adds on.

" Not helpful " Alex says making James and Remus laugh. Fred groans again blinking at looking up at them. His hand goes to his shoulder the pain mostly gone. He looks at the scars then Remus's guilty face. He pulls Remus into a hug and spots Alex next to him.

" How much do you know?" Fred asks.

" Everything " Alex replies.

" Everything " James confirms.

" I would like to hear your story when you feel better" Alex says and Fred leans against the wall looking down at his hands.

" I didn't want to lie or involve you " Fred starts and Alex kisses him promptly shutting him up. Fred tilts his head up wrapping his good arm around her waist keeping her close to him. Alex pulls back resting her forehead against his. Fred smiles at her his eyes flickering to his friends who are smiling at him. He doesn't want them to feel guilty he didn't have to come back but he did and it was his choice he was hurt.

" Alex " Fred says unable to form words he kisses her again.

" So not to kill the mood lovebirds but without Wormtail we can't get out " James says and Alex sighs standing up.

" He pressed the knot when we came in if we use our wands to have a rock hit it we can get out " she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" Your theory might be right but no way I could be a Ravenclaw " Fred says and she shakes her head.

" You're smart " Alex says helping him stand up.

" Maybe but not to just figure out riddles " Fred says grinning. Remus and James take either side of Fred. Fred starts looking Remus over for injuries which he finds none.

" Wingardium Leviosa " Alex says and the a rock flies towards the knot hitting it and the tree freezes. The four rush from the area towards the castle where breakfast is starting.

" How did he wake you in the first place?" James asks.

" Well I fell asleep in the common room I hadn't finished my Transfiguration essay and I the painting woke me up saying Peter was outside with news about Fred that I would want to hear and I followed him he ran ahead and when I reached him the tree was frozen and he led me inside I was getting a bit creeped out till I saw the blood trail and knew he wasn't lying " Alex says.

" We have a busy schedule today muggle studies, potions, free period, and herbology " Fred says. " Professor Darrow won't be happy I skipped detention, speaking of which Alex you left the hospital wing at night Madame Pomfrey would have kept you overnight you wanted to finish your work didn't you?" Fred asks.

" Maybe " Alex says smiling.

" You remind me of my friend Hermione surprised she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw " Fred says.

" Does she like to learn, or does she like good marks?" Alex asks. Fred considers this for a few seconds.

" Good marks " Fred decides.

" That is why she is not a Ravenclaw" Alex says kissing him and going towards the Great Hall. Fred magically cleans his robes and shirt before buttoning his shirt and putting on the robe. Remus and James walk on the outsides of Fred who marches towards the Great Hall sitting next to his friends and leaning into them for support.

" You ok Remus ?"Fred asks and Remus nods not really feeling sore due to the fact he is so worried about Fred.

" I will be " Remus replies sitting down and they eat. Fred is amazed at how quickly his other scars were able to be healed and is glad for his friends. They should fade completely but the one of his shoulder will always be there to remind him of what happened.

" Alright I have to speak with Professor Darrow " Fred says.

" She knows being the DADA teacher she recognized the signs the beginning of this year I'll come with you " Remus says.

" No you can't I will just make something up " Fred says.

" If that bite causes you problems because you changed under stress I will never forgive myself I'm coming " Remus says making Fred sigh.

" Me too we need to come clean to her " James says looking down.

" Alright " Fred says and they walk towards her office. They relay the story from the beginning even the time travel.

" Boys I do not think you went about this the right way, but I will not say anything if no one else was harmed. Also you three should register as Animagus if you don't that's fine because I won't remember this. I can't for your safety, Fred let me see your shoulder " she says and they all look at each other in surprise.

" Of course thank you Professor " Fred says taking off his robe and shirt so she can see where the bite is.

" Ok so if you were a fox when you were bitten as you said you will not become a werewolf or even develop tendencies like on but on full moons it will be sore " she says picking up her wand. " Also have a blood-replenishing potion you look faint, in a addition here is a full bottle of Murtlap Essence it will help with the pain on full moons." She says taking it out of her storage.

" Obliviate " she says erasing the memories. Fred covers himself back up quickly.

" oh hello boys can I help you?" she asks.

" Nope we are all done " James says and they leave. Fred gulps down the blood-potion slipping the bottle in his robes. He feels better right away.

" That went really well " Remus says and they walk close together towards their first class. Alex meets with them with Lily by her side.

" Hey Evans " James says wrapping an arm around her waist and Lily doesn't protest. Alex takes Fred's hand and he smiles pulling her close to him.

" We all have muggle studies next " Lily says and they nod walking together. A second year Slytherin is walking by reading a book and slams into James.

" Watch it " James warns and the kid licks his lips. His sandy hair covers his golden brown eyes the glare fixed on his face as Fred picks up the book he dropped.

" Sorry " he says holding out his hand waiting for Fred to hand back the book.

" Transfiguration on humans, this is really advanced stuff " Fred says looking at the seventh year book.

" Thanks I got that when I read the title give it here " he says.

" Fredrick Black, You?" Fred asks extending his hand.

" Irritated " the kid says grabbing the book from Fred and walking by.

" Rude kid " Fred remarks.

" That is Barty Crouch Jr. one of the smartest, darkest kids in the school " Lily says frowning after him and they walk into the classroom.

" Class welcome sit down we have much to learn " she says cheerfully and the class obeys. Alex and Lily sit together because they seem to have become great friends. They are learning to use the internet this year and sit down playing with the computers. Lily and Alex get the hang of it have muggle parents. They have a booklet on web searching to fill out which they all finish in class.

" Come on we have potions now " Remus says pulling Fred up.

The closer it gets to night the more the bite burns on his shoulder. Fred starts rubbing it which only irritates it further. They sit in the back. They are making Murtlap Essence today and while they are in the back Fred under his robes uses the dropper in the bottle on the wound which makes the burning pain leave.

Only Alex catches this and takes his hand before stirring her cauldron. Everyone finishes and they are all pretty good. Remus growls as his starts to boil and he has to settle it with his wand. James reaches over and stirs for him.

They go for lunch and Fred tells them the plan to make plates walk and they nod grinning. They cast the charms for the other tables under their breaths and Alex lifts her plate up seeing what is happening to the others and grins at Fred. He winks and reverses the charm on hers before returning to eating. Everyone starts jumping try to catch the plates that are running and food gets everywhere. Just then Severus walks in back from the hospital wing and glares at Fred never seeing what happened he has no story.

" I heard you knocked out Snape last night " Barty says from behind the same book in his hands.

" I did, you figure out how to make that work yet?" Fred asks.

" Yes but a willing test subject is hard to come by and I learned unwilling subjects are harder to turn it was worth a try" Barty says smirking.

" You tried?" Lily asks.

" None of your business mudblood " Barty snaps walking off and Lily frowns. Fred sighs after the young boy and turns to Lily.

" Don't feel to bad he is clearly not a good kid " Fred says and she shrugs going back to her food. After they have a free third period Remus and James go to get naps for the next night which Fred will not be joining in. He discovered he can't become a fox and it was only because he was in danger it happened. Fred walks Alex up to her common room she is searching in the special Ravenclaw books for a way to get him home. Lily is joining Alex he feels touched they would do that for him.

" Sure you aren't just trying to get rid of me ?" Fred asks. Lily and Alex hit his sides at the same side.

" The wealthy need it, the poor have it " the painting says. Fred raises an eyebrow how do they figure them out.

" Nothing " Alex says and the painting swings open. Fred bends down and leaves Alex with a kiss. Lily follows Alex into the common room amazed at what she sees. Fred laughs walking towards the Quidditch pitch planning on doing some flying. He catches Barty waving his wand and muttering a spell under his breath and a Slytherin girl. She sees him and starts screaming at him.

" Be quiet " Barty snaps waving his wand and silencing her. " You going to tell anyone?" Barty asks and she shakes her head no. " Alright go " Barty snaps waving her off.

" I might have a better way " Fred says casually and Barty glares.

" What would that be " Barty asks.

" Well you can do a wordless spell correct?" Fred asks and Barty nods.

" Cast a silent Imperius curse at them, then turn them into something else. Distract the magical core so it can't fight the spell. That is why before apply truth potions strong wizards have to be attacked before it will work stop the Occlumency. I know plenty of people who have been tortured for information " Fred says not knowing what the boy will do with the information.

" You know you just gave a second year advice on how to perform illegal magic " Barty taunts and Fred gives wicked smirk one he tries never to use for it scares most people.

" You gonna tell, because I just witnessed you trying to turn a student with magic beyond your age level, I could argue you lost control of the complicated spell it rebounded and you've gone mad " Fred says with a smirk.

" Not bad " Barty notes pulling his sandy hair out of his eyes.

" Well I am a Black " Fred says.

" Want to help me with turning someone into an animal ?" Barty asks. A voice screams in Fred's head for him not to, one that is George. His magic core lights up and the idea of doing that to someone and he decides to give in not like the other times.

" Sure, let's do it on Snape" Fred says taking the book and reading the spell.

" After you knocked him out he must have done something to you " Barty mocks.

" You have no idea " Fred says darkly before handing the book back.

" Let's make him a slimy toad " Barty says with glee a bit of insanity in his eyes.

They hide behind a wall and wait for Snape to pass. Barty casts the imperius curse and Snape freezes looking dazed. They raise their wands wordlessly casting the spell and the clear waves intertwine in the air Snape swirls around and turns into a slimy toad. They snicker as he hops around. Fred hears James and Remus behind him.

" See here is with Barty " James says slipping the map away and Barty looks at it skeptically.

" Snivellus should also be here " Remus says looking around. Fred grins gesturing to the Frog.

" Awesome " James says.

" You don't want us to turn him back ?" Barty asks surprised.

" After last night no way " James answers.

" Wingardium Leviosa " Remus mutters and the frog is lifted up they take turns twirling him around and laughing. When fourth period is about to start Barty switches him back. Remus adds a tongue-twister jinx so Snape can't say what they did. He glares at them all before throwing up they walk away from him.

" That was one of the cruelest things I've seen Gryffindor's do what would Alex and Lily say?" Barty asks. Something dangerous flashes in Fred's eyes.

" You aren't going to tell so we don't have to know " Fred says giving a cruel smirk to Barty.

" You three seem very Slytherin to me " Barty says before leaving the scene.

" Didn't know you would do something like that " James remarks.

" George is always there to stop me when I want to, I turned Slytherin's into bugs once. Did the same thing used an imperius curse, and turned them " Fred says heading towards his next class. They shake their heads laughing it was Snivellus so who cares.

" We can't tell the girls " Remus says and they nod following him towards herbology.

" Do you usually do that to others?" James asks.

" No George stops me unless they deserve it then he joins in " Fred explains not wanting them to think he is a bad kid. They settle in and listen to Professor Sprout go over the fire spell which they perform with ease getting points towards their house. Once class is over they go to the dining hall and dig in Fred's bite starts to burn to the point he has to just focus on not screaming. They leave early as always Peter trailing behind.

Fred moans as Peter bumps his shoulder and goes into the dorm room getting everything prepared.

" Be safe " Fred says through clenched teeth. The other three leave leaving Fred to drip the essence on his shoulder. It barely helps at all. Once the moon is fully up he screams into his pillow as it starts to drip blood again.

" Vulnera Sanentur " Fred says and it shuts back up despite this the pain never dies and neither do his muffled cries of pain in the pillow.

* * *

Sad ending a bit of a dull day just wait till Friday. Next will be 1994 so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5: 1994

1994 Thursday:

Sirius wakes up first and shakes George awake they have a Quidditch game next and he is excited to play. Lee is up as well ready for more commentary to push his luck. George rolls over shaking his head the nightmares had gone but he remembered them clearly. It was better when he slept with Sirius of Fred he could sleep. They got up and went into the room Harry shared with the other three. George shakes Harry awake who grabs his glasses and follows him out the room. They go down to the changing room and Lee goes up to the speaking box ignoring Professor Mcgonagall's stern gaze.

" Ready Harry?" George asks smiling at him.

" Course George, you ready Sirius ?" Harry asks looking at the new boy who gives a devilish smirk and picks up his bat.

" You can hear Lee's commentary to keep you laughing " George says and they look to the other team members who follow Wood out on brooms. The game is played well except for a pesky bugger that Sirius and George keep sending away. At one point when it was about to hit Sirius before he could get the bat swung George cast and wandless wordless protego spell and it bounced off flying away. Harry and Draco disappear under the ground but the game rages on. Sirius hits Flinch off his broom and he falls to the ground leaving their goals open. They score and score to the point they wouldn't need the snitch to win.

" And our amazing chasers have the game in the bag, off course it is all due to the Weasley twins, I mean Sirius and George's excellence as beaters " Lee says and George gulps the silence rings out across the field you had to be stupid to bring up the loss of Fred. Everyone knew of the twins closeness and how clear it was every time Fred's name was mentioned you got a nasty glare from George.

" It's alright Lee force of habit seeing how good we are " George shouts flying closer to the stand and hitting a bludger at the last minute as it flew towards professor Mcgonagall she sighs. She glares at George who winks and flies back into the game. Harry comes back up and they see him get hit and fall. They fly down quickly and George silently summons his and Sirius wand handing him it.

" Finite Incantatem " Sirius says making the bludger shatter and Hermione puts away her wand frowning. She wanted to show she could to spells but hers never made them blow up like that. Lockhart runs down and tries to fix his arm. George waves his wand casting a shield around the tip of his wand so the wand flickers and blows up in his face. George sighs when Harry moves and winces from the pain he knew Lockhart would make it worse.

" Harry come on let's go " Hermione says and Lockhart stands up.

" Nonsense please I will fix it " he declares. Sirius eyes widen and sends a sleep spell at Harry and he falls below the spell and it heads for Sirius. George raises his hand and the blue shield blows the spell up against it.

" What just happened " Hermione demands.

" Same thing you saw yesterday wand less and wordless magic " George says and he picks Harry up.

" We should get him to the nurse " Sirius says the tone in his voice daring them to fight back.

" You don't have the right you aren't his " Hermione starts and Ron covers her mouth. She struggles and glares at them George walks towards the nurse room. Sirius follows leaving the others with a fixed glare.

" Harry wake up " George says and he moans.

" George?" Harry asks.

" You guessed right " George says grinning and helping Harry stand on his own.

" There is only one of you " Harry says and George looks away. Harry grimaces " I'm sorry " he says.

" He will be fine Madame Pomfrey will tend to your arm " Sirius says opening the door and having Harry go in.

" Thank you Sirius " George says and Sirius pulls him close.

" You're my brother or you are as good as " Sirius says grinning and George nods.

" Likewise " George says and they walk towards the Gryffindor room.

" We have breakfast soon " Sirius says and they pass a group of girls who start talking and looking at Sirius and George. Angelina looks livid when George winks at the girls and storms off.

" Angelina " George calls confused as to what happened.

" mate she is into you " Sirius teases.

" I'm gathering that " George says sighing.

" Come on let's go " Sirius says and they enter the common room and go up to the dorm.

" Here in the courtyard tonight we cast the softening charm on either side and get the whole castle. People will be falling so we need to make sure every inch of the school is now safer " George instructs.

" Alright this is a big job should we get Lee's help?" Sirius asks.

" Probably to make sure it goes off without a hitch " George admits.

" Poor Harry I wonder what is happening, Lockhart could have killed him without your quick thinking " Sirius says. " I solemnly swear I am to no good " he adds opening the map.

" I know Dumbledore better have a plan to deal with the half wit " George complains.

" He probably won't I heard about what happened last year, and every year. He doesn't know what he is doing " Sirius snaps. George turns to his friend at the tone and sees fire in his eyes. He recognizes this fire when Fred is angry not irritated.

" Calm down I don't like that look in your eye, Fred gives that look before he wants to hurt someone " George warns. Sirius sighs and the fire fizzles out. " You and Fred have the same fire in your eyes when you are truly angry " George says.

" That makes it easy to put out " Sirius says searching the map.

" Look Hermione is already in the library copying the books word for word " George points out making Sirius laugh.

" I wonder how she will feel knowing that the Malfoy boy has better grades than her now " Sirius asks.

" Embarrassed, she is always rubbing her intelligence in others faces this ought to humble her she is dropping by the day " George says closing his books.

" Come on you two breakfast " Lee says from the doorway. He over the years had walked in on plenty private Weasley conversations. This Sirius boy was more of a Weasley than Percy in Lee's eyes. He knew not to ask questions, never to tell other, and they trusted him in return shared things with him let him in.

" Good I'm famished " Sirius declares hiding the map away and following them out. Lee and George start discussing the questionable singing abilities of the Fat Lady. They enter the Great Hall. Hermione comes in late looking put out.

" Mione what's wrong?" Harry asks.

" Professor Flitwick wasn't happy that I gave him too much parchment and he said I couldn't perform the Skurge charm properly " Hermione whines.

" Shows us the charm " Sirius says.

" I can't without Ectoplasm " Hermione says.

" That's the problem " George explains.

" Skurge " Sirius says pointing his wand at Lee and the green light shines over him. He jumps and mock glares at Sirius who grins.

" See you need to be able to do it without anything there, and for extra parchment describe how you use the spell, and the two uses of the spell. And do not add anything about the history of the spell " George explains and Hermione mutters about underachievers.

" Harry come on we have to talk to Hagrid " Ron says standing and they sprint off before Hermione can stand up.

" It's alright Mione they will be back to you soon " George teases. Sirius stands and George follows with Lee. They start discussing something Fred said and Sirius hears shouting in the next classroom.

" Weaselbee give me that broken wand we can have some fun with it " the voice of an older Slytherin sneers holding Ron to the wall.

" Let him go " Harry shouts.

" You have no right to tell me that " the sixth year shouts shoving Harry over.

" Let him go " Sirius says shutting the door behind him.

" No George on your side, guess he isn't much good without his hot-headed brother " the boy sneers.

" Do I need to say it again?" Sirius demands pulling his wand grey eyes glinting dangerously. Harry stands next to Sirius wanting to get his best friend back.

" What right do you have to this boy here?" the boy asks.

" He is my cousin " Sirius replies coolly his eyes burning with anger when he gets a better idea than a fight. " You're right George doesn't have his brothers short temper, but he does have one would you like to take the brunt of George Weasley's anger, the pain of not being with Fred and harming his little brother all taken out on you?" Sirius questions. The boy falters a flicker of fear before he holds his wand to Ron's neck.

" I'm not scared" the boy snaps and Sirius shrugs opening the door. Fear shines in Ron's eyes and Sirius winks at him to let him no he has a plan. Harry is ready to grab Ron. Sirius hears the expected shout of George looking for him.

" Sirius where did you go?" George shouts irritation in his voice.

" In here " Sirius shouts and the footsteps of George can be heard. " Let him go now " Sirius warns and the sixth years tenses holding Ron tighter where the younger boy yelps in pain.

" What was that?" George asks having overheard the noise. He sees Sirius and Harry standing ready to fight while Ron is being held. " Did you make my brother yelp?" George demands ire in his voice.

" What is to you without Fred to fight for you ?" the boy snaps. George has something different in his eyes not the fire Fred or Sirius got from their hot-heads but a storm in his usually happy blue eyes. They were almost grey different than when he was threatening his brother Percy now his family was being threatened.

" Ron are you alright?" George asks.

" He is for now " the boy growls and George fixes him with a scary glare. Sirius is at attention ready to help Ron and George.

" I believe I asked my little brother " George snaps in a correcting tone.

" I'm fine George " Ron says now itching for a fight.

" Now " George commands and Ron elbows the boy in the stomach as the wand flies into George's hand. Harry pulls a fighting Ron away knowing he shouldn't get stuck between this. George sends a wordless stinging hex at the boy and he drops to his knees screaming in pain. " You have heard of Fred's cruelness correct?" George asks kneeling on the boy's chest. Sirius holds the boy's legs down a little harder than necessary.

" Yes " the boy breathes out.

" What is your name ?" George asks.

" Gerald Duran " he answers.

" Well Gerald, lucky you have the nicer twin here. But if you go near Ron again I will make you wish for Fred's anger " George says standing.

" Fred may not come back what will you do then ?" Gerald asks spitting at George. George kicks him in the side his foot contacting with the ribs makes a loud crack.

" Harry, Ron go now " Sirius instructs and they do just that. George continues kicking the boy Sirius torn between liking to see this boy punished and keeping George on the good side. George's red hair over his forehead making his now grey stormy eyes look more angry.

" You sorry yet ?" George snarls.

" No " Gerald spats at him. George picks the boy up by his robes and pushes him into the wall. Sirius pulls George away and pushes him behind him.

" Gerald this can end here leave and don't bother our family again " Sirius says and he lunges at Sirius only to be blown back by a stupefy spell. Sirius and George leave the room knowing someone will find him.

" Sorry you shouldn't of had to see that " George says leaning against the wall they had a free morning period.

" What did I say, brothers in everything but blood " Sirius says sternly and George smiles.

" It is usually Fred who is fighting but when he insulted Fred told me he would never come home I got so angry " George says his voice catching.

" I know you didn't take pleasure out of hurting him " Sirius says and George's eyes flash with worry.

" Does that make you dark, evil even if you do?" George asks.

" Not necessarily it means you are on that path, but you didn't did you?" Sirius questions worry in his voice.

" No but Fred does every time you can see the glee in his eyes I am always there and it fades he is happy and at peace we balance each other out but with out me " George starts.

" He could be hurting people " Sirius finished sighing.

" Doesn't matter really come on I will teach you some more wand less and wordless magic " George says pulling him outside. They try and bring things to them George can do it while Sirius has pretty much mastered the wordless he can't do wand less. " Maybe we should take a break " George suggests.

" Just a few more tries " Sirius protests.

" I don't think it is a good idea you could hurt yourself "George argues. Sirius not caring about his health extends his hand towards the book and forces his magic to his hand. It splits open and he yelps in pain sparks coming from the wound.

" George what happened ?" Sirius asks when the blood won't stop, nor the sparks.

" I don't know something happened when you forced too much magic to your hand " George says. Percy walks towards them anger in his eyes when George clasps Sirius's hand. The sparks stop and so does the blood. George feels a sharp pain and a certain bond George doesn't know what it is. The only he has ever felt close to this is his bond with Fred but it is different somehow. George mutters a spell pointing his wand at the blood for a quick effect. It is gone by the time Percy reaches them.

" What are you two up to?" he demands.

" Nothing you see we were practicing wordless magic and Sirius is discouraged from not being able to get the book " George explains.

" Show me " Percy sneers a smug smirk on his face as he believes they will fail. George does one better extends his other hand and the book flies into it.

" See George is teaching me " Sirius says. Percy glares and sulks off leaving them alone. Sirius removes his hand a glowing pink line on his hand and a matching one on George's hand.

" What is that?" George asks.

" I don't know " Sirius replies and they get really tired. Sirius can't feel his magic and George can barely feel his as the cuts start to burn and their worlds go black. They wake up hours later in the infirmary with an angry Mcgonagall above them.

" BLOOD MAGIC " she shrieks before calming herself and folding her hand together. " You two became blood brothers explain how " she demands.

" Well I was trying to teach Sirius wand less magic and I think too much went to his hand. It split open and magic sparks were coming with the blood. Percy saw us and was coming towards so I took Sirius's hand cleaned the mess up. It stung while we held hands and when we parted the pink lines were glowing. Than I could barely feel my magic I got tired and fainted " George explains recalling the events.

" So it was not intentional I see this makes it less horrific. You see boys blood brothers can borrow magic from one another. The muggles do it as a symbol of everlasting friendship. Wizards are linked Mr. Weasley this could have horrible effects on you and Sirius as well as Fred " She says. She becomes worried why hadn't Black used the ability to take magic from George and escape. Did he know George wouldn't have been strong enough without the cut and development of two cores to escape. No why would he care about a kid he knew for a week. He knew James, Lily, Remus, Peter his whole life it doesn't make sense. Sirius reaches out for George more tired because he has less magic.

" I'm here padfoot " George mutters.

" I know pup " Sirius replies and Minerva leaves the room to pained about Sirius to watch. Harry wakes up from the other side of the room wincing from his arm.

" Oh take it easy I'll bring your dinners. Good to see you boys up gave the staff a fright dangerous magic you been doing " Madame Pomfrey says scolding them.

" Dinner we missed the whole day?" Harry asks.

" Oh yes gave you some sleeping draught and these two well they can tell you what they did " she says shaking her head and leaving the room.

" What did you do?" Harry asks curiously. George holds up his and Sirius's hands. Sirius has fallen back asleep and George is still tired.

" We became blood brothers accidentally " George explains retelling the story.

" Wow muggles do that sometimes. Becoming connected by magic to another person no doubt you and Fred are connected " Harry says moving beds next George wincing as he does.

" See you are smart if Hermione would shove over and give you a chance " George says shaking his head. Madame Pomfrey comes in and George shakes Sirius awake. She glares at Harry who grins sheepishly and she distributes the food. Sirius eats slowly and feels his magic start to return. George eats fast just like usual and so does Harry. George, exhausted lies down and drifts off Sirius is soon to follow and Harry is given more sleeping draught and he too falls asleep.

* * *

After the boys had passed out earlier in the day.

" Lee did you hear about George and Sirius ?" Dean asks him.

" No I hadn't " Lee says.

" Apparently they passed out in the courtyard after using really advanced magic " Dean explains filling him in.

" See they shouldn't be using wand less and wordless magic " Hermione declared smugly.

" No like the story Seamus overheard teachers saying was dark magic. They believe it was intentional but they can't be sure they both used up a whole lot of magic because their readings were very low Sirius didn't have much magic left at all. " Dean announces.

" Yes I did over hear this they mentioned blood magic it is frowned upon by the Ministry because it makes wizards more powerful and they can't stop or reverse the effects " Seamus declares loudly. Hermione pouts looking through her books all blood magic is vague and it must be in restricted section of the library.

" Second years off to class " Percy says as he leaves and they all disbanded. Soon enough with varying version the whole school knows George and Sirius used blood magic and depleted their magic. By lunch it is knowledge neither have woken up and Harry is still with them. Rumors are spread about why they used such magic none are true of course and Hermione doesn't want to believe they could accomplish something like that. Hermione and Ron head down to Hagrid's to hear what he knows about the topic.

" Hermione, Ron welcome I heard about George and Sirius those two always getting into magic they shouldn't be " Hagrid says shaking his head.

" How do you know Sirius does?" Ron asks and Hermione once again feels smart because she knows where Sirius is from and who he really is.

" Never mind that I'm sure you want to know about blood magic " Hagrid panics and switches the subject. Ron doesn't notice and nods happily. '

" You see blood magic is complicated many adult wizards wouldn't try it. When you spill blood is bonds you to certain things makes them harder to break. In ancient times male wizards that married muggles would put blood runes on their wives to make it so they had to remain loyal or die. If you used your blood to seal something only you could reopen it or someone in your family.

" Did they try blood runes?" Ron asks.

" I don't think so they both passed out which is more a factor of being blood brothers. That is possibly the most dangerous one. Because of this a loophole is built in. Every two months you can take it back. The wound will reopen and if you close it the bond goes away. This is dangerous it doesn't give the magic time to redistribute and if you leave it open the wound will never close till a decision is made if one isn't within the next two months they will die which is why doing it without knowing is dangerous. The magic sharing could kill George, Sirius, and because Fred and George are connected him as well. It won't be pretty if they seal it themselves magic spikes, sickness, bleedings. On the other hand If one of the pair performs the ritual of blood, by squeezing the blood in a circle around you and reciting the ancient words keeps the magical bond alive. The other just has to let the wound close naturally " Hagrid explains.

" Why would they do that?" Hermione asks.

" I don't think they did it on purpose you see if takes a lot of magic to have the wound open the way needed. " Hagrid says thinking.

" They have been practicing wand less magic too much must have gone to Sirius's hand because George has it almost mastered " Hermione answers.

" Gosh that is also dangerous but that would explain his hand opening with magic and if George held his hand the magic would have split his hand open and they would have been blood brothers intentional or not. You have to warn them about it tell them about shutting it " Hagrid says thinking about Black in prison he would of had to wait he could escape soon.

" Hagrid you said yourself that could kill George, Sirius, and Fred seeing how connected they are now " Ron says angrily.

" I know but it could be dangerous for them to keep it blood magic is only done by dark wizards because it is dangerous " Hagrid says sending them off. Dinner is starting so they make there way up to the castle.

* * *

Back in the infirmary:

George wakes back up and so does Harry. Sirius is still asleep his magic slowly returning he almost has it back. George has one core down and another to come back.

" You ok Harry?" George asks.

" Yes I'll be alright I hope you and Sirius will be too " Harry says and George nods yawning and falling back asleep. Dobby comes and George wakes up hearing the voice to find nothing.

" Harry what was that?" George asks.

" Nothing " Harry lies and George snorts.

" Likely " George replies and turns over when he hears voices Harry does the same. They listen to Colin be talked about and hold back noise. When the teachers leave Harry lets out a sigh.

" George can I tell you something ?" Harry asks.

" Course " George replies his hand finding Sirius's. He rubs the scar on Sirius's hand.

" The night Mrs. Norris was petrified I heard voices is the walls hissing, they were saying kill " Harry admits.

" Why didn't you tell the professors? " George asks.

" Hermione told me not to " Harry says.

" Course she did " George sighs looking at Harry.

" What is that supposed to mean ?" Harry demands.

" Harry she controls you and Ron. She didn't like that you were hearing something she couldn't. Did she pass it off to you like you were crazy?" George asks and Harry nods. " She should know that it could mean plenty of things, the creature petrifying others could have been talking directly to you " George explains.

" But she is the smartest witch of our age " Harry protests.

" She could be I fully believe that she has every ability to be. But she is more concerned with a good grade than learning and applying the knowledge " George says taking Harry's hand and Harry flinches.

" Sorry I'm not used to the contact " Harry apologizes.

" Saw the bars, you were being starved if I could take you out of that home I would " George says and Harry smiles.

" Go to sleep " George says letting go and falling asleep. Harry follows a smile on his face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Not many classes to day I spent lots of time on the blood magic I changed how I wanted it to work about four times. I like this way the best any questions on blood magic PM me please.


	7. Chapter 6: 1973

I know I made George OOC in the last chapter. It is unlikely he would attack someone like that but with Fred being the topic I felt it was sort of justified.

* * *

Friday 1973:

Fred is running through a forest screaming out for George. When he gets there George is being held a wand to his head.

" Let him go " Fred demands.

" No " it hisses.

" Show yourself creature " Fred snaps seeing George's scared face. No smile just fear.

" You do not command us, we want you to love your family equally how else will you live on. " it says in a honey sweet voice.

" George is my everything " Fred declares.

" You've made your choice you picked a favorite " it snarls at him.

" Don't please I need him " Fred calls out inching forward. The creature uses the wand to slit George's throat.

" George " Fred calls out dropping to his knees. He gathers him in his arms screaming out in horror.

" You could have done more, I hate you " George breathes out in a raspy voice. Fred shouts and screams till his lungs won't let him any longer. Looking around he knows this is a nightmare why won't he wake up he should have by now. The sleeping-draught. His thoughts are dragged back to George and he can't help but scream some more.

" George, George no please " Fred cries out in his sleep blood all over the sheets. The wound had been opened again during his sleep. Remus, James, and Peter walk back in. They turn to Fred expecting him to have already been awake, when he starts screaming in an anguish that can only be made at the loss of a lost one. James sees all the blood on the sheets.

" Fred wake up " Remus says shaking him. The wound spurts out blood. Fred screams this time in pain. Fred opens his eyes panic overwhelming him and he scoots back making the wound bleed faster. James mutters the spell he heard Alex says three times and sits with his friend.

" Kit calm down " James says holding his friend close.

" The pain is gone now the moon has finished its cycle " Fred says.

" What did you dream about ?" Remus asks worried.

" It was nothing " Fred says quickly.

" Nothing wouldn't have you screaming like that in your sleep " James argues and Fred looks away.

" Peter out " Remus demands sealing one of his own wounds.

" Remus you're hurt " Fred says trying to stand. Remus pushes him back down.

" This is my room too I will not leave on account of him " Peter snaps. James points his wand at Peter.

" You can leave and let us talk to our brother, or I can remove you myself" He shouts and Peter scampers off like the rat he is.

" Brother?" Fred asks and James blushes.

" Sorry, well Remus, Sirius, and I are brothers in every way except blood " James explains.

" Much like me and George the blood doesn't matter " Fred says smiling at them.

" Well James and I see you as a brother now we protect our brothers what was in that dream " Remus asks.

" Nothing really " Fred says.

" You're lying Fred you were screaming like your heart was being ripped out " James says sitting next to Fred.

" I know what it was, James think about. who is in his heart? George was hurt or killed in this dream " Remus explains.

" The worst part was, when I realized it was a dream. Is when George blamed it on me said it was my fault " Fred says lying back on the bed.

" That is all it was and George will be fine. Share these things with us so we may never hear those screams again " Remus says sternly and Fred smiles.

" Alright we have to tend to you robes off " Fred demands pulling out the medicine. James used cleaning potions on Fred's bedsheets and Remus becomes sick seeing all the blood. Fred takes off his shirt and throws it to James so he can wash it. The blood is down his side as well and the wound seems to be less inflamed than before.

" Your bite will burn every night of the full moon the pain I am so sorry, the suffering I have brought upon you is nothing a brother would " Remus says looking down as he strips.

" You are my brother. Moony bit Kit nothing else but that " Fred snaps done with this conversation.

" You can really think that " Remus says and James backs up seeing the look in Fred's eyes as he turns to Remus.

" I do and you will too if you don't I will make you " Fred growls.

" James tell him how ridiculous he is being, I am dangerous to be around " Remus says. James opens his mouth Fred turns no emotion on his face, but in his eyes is a fire burning not a dare to speak up but a warning, threat if he did so. James closes his mouth seeing not a hot-headed Fred, but the angry one he doesn't feel fear knowing Fred would never truly hurt him.

" You are going to let it go do not bring it up again " Fred says in a low voice cleaning the wounds on Remus's back.

" Alright " Remus relents a little frightened of his newest brother. Fred relaxes an easy grin mischief back in his eyes instead of fire.

" You weren't lying about your darker side " James says.

" I do the same to George he is more stubborn he can get just as angry but we become just as happy again " Fred says with a laugh.

" Scary, that can be good " James says and finish with Remus so he can get redressed. They all plan to sleep and Fred sits on his bed while Remus goes to sleep with James. He stays awake plagued by the horror he saw his darker side brewing in him. He needed George and soon. James awakens sensing the unrest in Fred.

" Sleep " Fred says a worried tone in his voice.

" Something wrong still?" James asks.

" George I can't sleep not after that, besides I can plan asking out Alex now " Fred says grinning and James grins back.

" I don't believe you for one minute but I'll still help " James says and Fred looks great fully at him.

" Alright in advance this is a really bad idea " Remus says from the other side of James getting up.

" Remus sleep " James says.

" No " Remus says angrily.

" Remus " Fred warns and Remus sets his jaw glaring.

" No " Remus says stubbornly and Fred grins seeing some of George in him.

" Fine if you are anything like George you won't be going back to sleep " Fred sighs and Remus sticks his tongue out at him getting up.

" You should make it simple pull her aside and ask you're practically dating already " Remus says and James nods.

" I agree kit " James says approvingly.

" Wonder where Peter got off to I am not happy with him as of late " Remus admits and James's lips twitch in annoyance.

" He doesn't like someone imposing on his already shaky friendship, honestly he isn't as smart, brave, resourceful, funny, attractive, or charming as you two and I'm guessing Sirius is all those things as well " Fred says and they beam.

" He is all those things and so are you, and George from the looks of it " James admits.

" So he is threatened by you and thinks being rude to you will fix things. He is clearly upset we see you as a brother before him " Remus says sighing.

" I should feel bad " Fred says willing it in himself to feel remorse.

" But you can't because it isn't who you are. We don't pretend to be saints just pranksters not everyone likes them. Yes sometimes we are cruel but we have balance just as you do. " James says fixing his glasses and running and hand through his hair.

" We aren't overly good people we have our moments though, like saving a nosy snake" Remus adds making Fred smile.

" I see your point let's try to sleep" Fred says yawning. Remus and James pull the blankets and pillows off the bed arranging the on the ground.

" We do this when all three of us has nightmares " Remus says and Fred nods. Outside these walls they were charming, brave, charismatic, witty, and good natured. They tried not to take offence to everything and live on as friends. But in the safety of their dorm they could share anything let out what was troubling them. Just like him, George, and Lee they were each others crutches without one another they would surely fall. They could never admit to being darker than they are to anyone but a trusted few. Fred was overjoyed at meeting his heroes being one of them. He was missing out on Padfoot but George could fill him in.

" Well I hope I can sleep " Fred says and he does no Nightmares to haunt him only safety as his two newest brothers lay beside him.

In the morning Peter throws water on them for his idea of payback. All three panic and blast him across the room with no wands or magic.

" What the hell is wrong with you ?" Fred demands.

" You thought it was funny when you poured it on me " Peter snaps. Fred jumps up at him and Peter gets in his face. James pulls Fred back.

" Come on let's go for showers " Remus says. They are one of the only dorms with private a bathroom to hide the scars. Fred slinks off and gets in one of the showers letting the warm water calm him down. He gets back in his pants getting the bandages for his wound. It seems solid but they don't know if it will open or not. James wraps them back on after his shower and Fred pulls his shirt and robes on the pain diminished.

" You ok?" Remus asks pulling his outer robe on.

" it doesn't hurt anymore " Fred says.

" It will next month and hopefully you will be home by then. " Remus says.

" You want to get rid of me?" Fred teases.

" No " Remus and James says quickly. Fred grins and pulls them into hugs. Peter look at them angrily and they walk by him without a second glance.

" You have a Quidditch practice at the end of the day " Remus says and they groan.

" You've missed too many be happy the game was pushed back you're going you too Fred you can be beater. Sirius plays that position " Remus adds.

" Good that is what I play " Fred says.

" Our other beater is a bit useless so good luck " James says clapping Fred on the shoulder. Alex comes down with a group of friend they disband leaving Alex in front of them. Lily and her other friend come. James and Remus leave with them.

" Good morning beautiful " Fred says taking her arm.

" Good morning to you too handsome " Alex replies kissing his cheek.

" So I was thinking tomorrow you and I go to Hogsmeade together on a date " Fred says.

" I would love to " Alex replies as they reach the great hall. She goes to her table leaving a beaming Fred in her wake.

" Oh no did she say no ?" Remus asks teasingly.

" Shut up " Fred says grinning and sitting down. He loads pancakes on his plate and starts eating a smile still on his face. After they all have to split up for morning classes that have separately. Fred has Xylomancy and he couldn't be happier as he sorts twigs and measures them. He makes predictions off of them and writes them down.

" I will be reunited with a loved one in the next week " Fred says. He beams knowing he can see George again soon and the rest of his family. He soon gets to leave and meets them in the hall.

" We need a big prank we have been too distracted come on ideas " Remus says.

" Invisible silk George and I had the idea from muggles. They take clear plastic and block doorways and toilets " Fred says and they nod.

" Come on let's go get bed sheets and turn them invisible we can put them in the doorways and over the food on the tables so they can't get to it " James says getting up and they follow. They grab the bed sheets and work on the invisible charms.

" These won't be clear enough " Remus complains.

" Then we invent a new spell " Fred replies pulling books and laying the tapestries down.

" How?" James questions.

" We list out what we need the spell to do, find spells to help combine them. Worst comes to worst we make a new one " Fred answers taking the bedsheets.

" So we make our own invisibility charm" Remus says.

" Yes we do " Fred says pulling out his quick think quill he uses for these times. It writes as he thinks scratching out ideas he doesn't like. Remus and James look at the papers that start filling out. They contribute here and there not wanting to disturb him. Only George and Lee ever saw him in this state and George was usually in the same one. It could bore some people into thinking he was ignoring them but if you knew what he was doing it was fascinating. Soon drawings of wand movements start showing up on the papers. Fred whoops for joy pulling out different things.

" Wow " Remus says as the final sheet gets pulled out Invisibilia is the spell name. Under it is the combined spells used to make it and the wand movement with the purpose of the spell.

" George and I love making new things. But they usually blow up so step back " Fred warns. " Invisibilia " Fred says moving the wand and it blows up like predicted ruining the bed sheets.

" Here you used and enlargement charm with the concealment charm. It would have been better to use a duplicating charm because it stretched to much and blew " James points out and the quill starts making the corrections.

" The coloring charm is off as well instead of coloring it invisible use a shimmer jinx. It will hide the magical properties and any color. If you use a coloring charm contact to something would throw it off " Remus says and Fred grins.

" There we go our stuff usually blows up one to five times " Fred says and they all back up. He thinks and combines all the spells before brandishing his wands and moving it in the x formation of the spell. " Invisibilia " Fred says clearly and the remaining sheets shimmer because of the jinx and then disappear.

" Awesome " James says and Peter walks in. Remus stands in front of the invisible bedsheets. James makes the burnt ones disappear.

" I live here too" Peter snaps at them. Remus scoops up the sheets and they move to the common room. They use duplication spells on them getting tons of invisible sheets. They grin and take piles before moving out. Fred moves to Ravenclaw tower and sees the portrait and smiles at it.

" I'll tell her you're waiting " it says and Fred thanks her. " Anytime " she replies clearly haven taken a liking to Fred.

" Fred what's up?" Alex asks walking from the common room.

" Pranks you can help but I just wanted to warn you " Fred says kissing her cheek.

" I'll help I just finished my homework " Alex replies.

" You're the best. We are putting invisible silk on the doors and over the plates and stuff at lunch so people can't get to it " Fred explains.

" My mother taught me to do that when I was younger her parents taught her they are muggles " Alex says proudly.

" Good you get to do Ravenclaw tower " Fred says pointing to the door.

" This ought to be fun " the portrait says opening and Alex uses her wand to stick it to the wall. The portrait closes and bids them a good day.

" That felt like betraying my house " Alex admits.

" I betray the Marauders legacy every time I warn you " Fred answers running ahead towards the classrooms. Alex walks slowly behind their legacy. She remembers once again how much older than Fred she is. He is going to leave soon but Fred wants to go out with her. Right now he's putting up the carpets on all the doors and keeps multiplying them.

" Alex " Fred calls snapping her out of her depressing thoughts.

" Yeah?" She calls.

" Come on I thought you were going to help" he says reappearing in front of her. She looks down and he tilts her head up to look him in the eyes. She looks into his twinkling dark blue eyes while he looks down into her clear pastel colored blue eyes.

" Something wrong?" Alex asks.

" I was going to ask the same thing " Fred replies.

" I was just thinking about how you're going to be leaving for the future and I may never see you again " she admits telling the truth.

" That is a dangerous and depressing train of thought think about right now, and tomorrow " he says kissing her. She stands on her tiptoes and he bends down to kiss her. It was a lot smoother when they were both on the ground but they could care less about that now. She pulls back smiling and he does the same handing her the invisible fabric. She goes down the hall and soon all the classrooms are taken care of and they meet up with Remus,James, and Barty.

They all move to the great hall Barty on Fred's side he agrees to be look out while the older classmen move to cover the tables. They move to the tables and pull them over the silverware and Plates. They exit leaving the entrance unblocked. The hall only has students who weren't in their dorms seeing as they were trapped. When lunch is served no one can put anything on there plates drinks are split. Once everyone is free from the dorms and try to eat they make bigger messes. The sheets are taken off the table by professor Flitwick. After that no one can get to class or outside so he has to remove every bed sheet there is.

" Detention you three " Flitwick says annoyed by having to do that.

" Professor how to do you know it was us ?" James asks but is ignored.

" You three can teach my second years the engorgement charm that you expertly used on the bed sheets to go over the tables" Flitwick snaps and they trudge off the the class of Slytherins. Barty grins at Fred who does the same.

" Today due to us putting the invisible blockers up we have to teach you the Engorgement charm " Remus explains.

" This isn't right " one girl says.

" Tell me can you perform the charm?" Fred asks.

" No we haven't learned it " she snaps.

" We have and can that is what you saw today who else is unwilling to be taught by us?" Fred asks Barty starts looking around no one raises their hand.

" Well then are you going to listen or is this class going to be wasted on you?" James asks the girl. She glares and stays standing.

" Get out then" Remus instructs writing on the board.

" You can't make me leave " she snaps.

" We really can " Fred says opening the door.

" You have three options. You can leave on your own, we can escort you out, or you can sit down shut up and learn " James says. She mutters rude things sitting back.

" Today we are Professor Black, Professor Potter, and Professor Lupin " Fred says grinning a Cheshire grin at the kids. Remus rolls his eyes at Fred and tunes to the board.

" Today we are learning about making things larger. You may have seen the prank we pulled with the bed sheets we used the charm on them so we could have one sheet go over the entire table. " Remus says pulling out a bed sheet.

" You're not holding anything " a student points out. Fred taps it with the wand and the cream colored bed sheet appears.

" Self created invisibility charm " James boasts.

" Not what we are teaching " Remus says and James glares.

" Barty you try first " Fred says and the boy grins.

" Engorgio " Barty says making it more than Remus can hold. It crushes him and James goes to help him up. He starts snickering and the students wait for Barty to be punished.

" Not funny Barty " Remus says.

" Sorry Professor " Barty replies.

" Don't call me that, see what trouble you cause " Remus says and Fred grins. Fred silently moves about the class as James and Remus show how the charm is done. Fred switches all the wands for fake ones before the students can start.

" your turn to try " James says. They all pull out the wands and say the spell but giant ducks come out of their fake wands instead.

" Fred " Remus says a grin on his face.

" They did it the ducks aren't that big usually, but I knew if they were focusing to hard on making the feather's bigger than they wouldn't get the spell " Fred explains.

" That is actually a really good idea, give them their actual wands back " James says. Fred tosses them all their wands and they get the spell a surge of confidence in them. Professor Flitwick shows up and lets the three off the hook because the entire class got it.

" You three can go " Professor Flitwick tells them.

" Bye professors " Barty shouts.

" Shut it " Remus yells back and they hear his laugh as they leave.

" Honestly good thinking I'm surprised they all got it on the first try " James says and Fred laughs.

" The second years? No, No they are always that big they just needed confidence or we'd of been in there all day " Fred says waving a fake wand and the giant duck comes out. He waves it again and the duck flies back in.

" Even smarter come on " Remus says pulling the two along.

" Let's get the map I want to go to Hogsmeade we need to see where Filch is " James says and they sprint for it. They go to the entrance and open the map.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good " James says tapping the map.

" What's that?" Barty asks they jump.

" Mischief Managed " Remus says quickly.

" Nothing " Fred replies.

" Likely story " Barty says pointing his wand at the map and it flies into his hands. " What was it you said oh yeah, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good " Barty says glaring up at his friends his sandy blonde hair hovering over his angry grey eyes. " Look at this a map to the whole school and it can all disappear cool trick. Mischief Managed " Barty says and it closes.

" Give it back " Fred says and Barty tosses it to him.

" I don't want it but it isn't nice to lie to your friends have fun in Hogsmeade " Barty snaps when Remus grabs his shoulder.

" You can come " Remus replies and Barty grins following them through the hidden passage into Hogsmeade.

" Stay with us " James instructs. They all walk around buying a few things before returning to the school. James and Fred split off for Quidditch while Remus and Barty get their homework and start on it in the library.

" Ready to go Fred that broom is going to be a whole lot slower " James warns.

" My broom is Ancient it's the Cleansweep 5 " Fred complains.

" That broom is actually a bit faster than yours you should invest in a new one " James suggests.

" Hah if our mum didn't throw away everything she finds, and cut down our dreams at every corner George and I might make some money " Fred explains getting on his broom. During practice everyone is impressed of course with James and also Sirius's replacement Fred. He has lots of cool tricks that distract others who barely have time to get out of the way. The other man like they warned was useless he missed most of them and the ones he did hit went spiraling towards nowhere. Fred used to having George by his side has to work double and gets tired by the time practice is over. Everyone on the team starts talking to him and James can see through his act. He knows his friend is utterly exhausted and pulls him away from the crowd.

" Come on it's almost dinner " Fred says and they walk to it. After dinner Fred walks Alex to the base of her tower and kisses her goodnight before returning to his tower. James, Remus, and Fred bid goodnight to Barty who dashes off towards the Slytherin dungeon. They go straight up to bed Fred and James will have to do any remaining homework tomorrow. Peter is already in bed so they leave him be.

" Night " They all say at the same time crawling into bed. For the first time James has the nightmares about Severus stealing Lily from him. He wakes up when Fred shakes his shoulder.

" Come on " Fred says and James climbs down. Fred makes James tell him about the dream. Fred assures him it will never happen and tells James to sleep with him. They fall asleep together the nightmares never returning. Peter wakes up seeing his best friend and most hated person sleeping together he never gets that attention from his friends. They are only tactile with each other and it makes his blood boil knowing Fred accomplished what he couldn't in years in a matter of hours. Peter makes a decision Fred needs to go.

* * *

Dun...Dun...Dun... Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I would've liked but here you go. If anyone has any ideas for what comes next please tell me I always enjoy feedback. Please favorite,follow, and comment.


End file.
